Bait or Mate?
by zuko luva1
Summary: When Zuko captures Katara in hopes of baiting the Avatar, he's surprised at how different she is than he expected...and better. ZukoxKatara Only an epiloque to come!
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**_AN: Sorry peeps, I've been having a major writer's block, and I haven't even started my story. Now, I know that you all have been waiting eagerly on the edges of your seats for this (cricket sounds as no one even blinks), so here it is! Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its characters. Honestly, if I did, Zuko and Katara would already be together._**

The air was getting much colder as they headed north to the North Pole.

Katara shivered and asked, "Do we have any extra blankets, if you haven't noticed, the temperature has dropped about thirty degrees."

"Sorry," Aang replied, covered only in a thin blanket, "Only the ones you guys and me are using."

Katara sighed and stared at the ocean, wondering when they would stop flying all over the world on a bison, a firebending teenager on their tail—which, come to think of it, she hadn't seen Zuko since their visit with Bato, when he had been tracking them along with a girl, Jun, and her—_animal_—the xierxo.

"Where's Zuko? You don't think he's given up on us, do you?" she questioned Aang, but received a response instead from Sokka.

"Oh, _yes_, he's probably taken a nice, peaceful break at a nearby island and is sipping tea at the moment." said Sokka sarcastically. "NO _DUH_ HE"S STILL AFTER US! He's probably trying to recruit more fire nation soldiers."

"Great. Just what we need. More of Fire Nation trying on our tail." Said Aang solemnly.

Zuko put his eye up to his telescope-thing, peering intently at the blank sky. Seeing nothing, he growled, and, whipping around, stalked off to the monitor room.

"Have you picked up The Avatar's trail?" Zuko inquired furiously at a guard, his hands becoming heated with flames.

"No sir, yet last we heard, he was at the Northern Air Temple helping its inhabitants fend off against Fire Nation troops." The guard answered, bracing himself for the explosion likely to come from Prince Zuko.

Zuko growled, but maintained himself to simply ordering, "Head North immediately, then. Straight towards the Temple."

"Umm…which temple, exactly, sir?" asked the guard.

"Which one do you think—the NORTHERNAIR Temple, you #$." Zuko growled furiously, annoyed at how everyone on this ship—except him, of course—was so stupid.

_THREE DAYS LATER:_

"Oh no. Is that Zuko's ship? Right down there?" asked Katara, pointing toward a small Fire Nation ship, a catapult ready on deck, right next to what looked like (it was hard to tell from so high up and far away) a teenager?

"Oh my gosh! You're right, and it's gaining on us quickly. Ahhh! Aang, turn left, I mean that way! I mean—go THAT way!" Sokka yelled at a now flustered twelve year old boy.

"Sokka, how exactly is Aang supposed to know what you mean—YOU don't even know which way you mean!" Katara shouted, and then spotted an object which definitely wasn't just a bird.

"FIREBALL!" (Obviously Sokka had seen it, too) "Aang, shoo!" Sokka screeched, and took over the reins, veering steeply to the left, avoiding the fireball, and speeding off across the ocean.

AN: HA! I bet you thought I would make Katara be captured right away--but nope! And if ya read my summary more carefully, ya'll get why I did that! hehe! I'll update soon!

READ AND REPLY, pretty please with Zuko/Kataras on top!


	2. Just A Market Trip?

**Just a Market Trip…Or More?**

**_AN: Not gonna keep you waiting long today. Here's the chapter! Oh yeah—yay! I'm over my little writer's block. Wa—hoo! _**

Once Zuko's ship couldn't be seen on the horizon line anymore, Katara raced over and hugged both Sokka and Aang. "I love you guys—I mean, you're so stupid and funny! At least now Zuko is gone"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

Sokka looked up, saying, "Gone? Who said anything about "gone"? This is all that ever happens: Zuko almost captures us, we get away, yada, yada, yada. But someday, they'll easily capture us, and I'll probably be glad to have a break from chauffeuring Aang around the world."

"Such the little ray of sunshine, aren't you, Sokka!" Katara said sarcastically. "Come on, we're running low on supplies—and I wouldn't mind getting a few more blankets—so lets look for land.

Zuko had been contemplating over it, and he came to a brilliant conclusion. "The waterbender!" he said to himself, surprised that he hadn't thought of it before. Then he reviewed a plan in his head. _Of course_, he thought to himself, _that's the key to capturing the Avatar. She's almost ALWAYS with him, except the one time they split up—which I highly doubt was planned, probably the other stupid git's idea, and he couldn't use him for he was too stupid, anyway. Kutera, or whatever her name was, was the perfect resolution to everything, and the only thing he needed to do was snag her at the trio's next pit stop._

At the market, Aang, Sokka, and Katara split up (naturally)—Aang to pick out food and supplies, Katara to buy clothes and blankets, and Sokka to, well, do whatever he needed to do.

"All right, meet back here in about half an hour, with whatever you bought, and DON"T BE LATE! If you get into trouble, call me over or something, and I can kick the attacker's butt." Ordered Sokka as if he were leading an army.

Trying not to think about how she was to be saved by Sokka—and laughing at the thought—Katara walked over to a small booth next to the woods that had some nice merchandise.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" said a teenager dully at the counter, without looking up, and reading some magazine with Earthbending tricks on the page.

_That voice sounds oddly familiar_…, Katara thought to herself, then she concluded. "HARU?" she asked the teen.

Looking up and grinning, he said, "KATARA?"

"What're you doing here?" They both asked.

"Visiting, of course!" they both answered, grins splitting across their faces.

Haru went first, in a rush, "We wanted to see our town without the Fire Nation, but since we were already far north, we decided to come up here, and have a vacation—just my dad and me. And we sent a letter to my mother telling her the details since both of us had been taken. You still are taking the Avatar all around the world, then?"

"Yep." Katara answered, and, motioning the woods, she asked, "Wanna walk and talk—to catch up on things?"

"Of course!" Haru answered, happy to be back with Katara, and prone on telling and hearing everything.

"…And right after you left, we took a slightly smaller boat up here with a few other people." Haru continued, but Katara put up a hand to stop him, looking bewildered.

"What is it?" He asked her concernedly.

"No…it's just…it doesn't really fit. I mean, even with all our pit stops, it doesn't work out. Just a few days ago, Zuko almost had us, but we got away—yet during all this, you managed to get up here before him, with a smaller and slower boat…that must mean that Zuko's here already!" she finished, looking scared.

"Got that right, you wretch." Said a cold voice from behind a tree, and suddenly Zuko stepped out from behind a tree, guards all over doing the same. Katara gasped, and Haru looked bewildered, having never seen any of these people before, yet recognizing their Fire Nation clothing. Before either Katara or Haru could do anything, though, Zuko and his men rushed forward, binding and gagging both of them.

"Leave the boy behind." Zuko said, smirking, as he pulled Katara off.

Katara and Haru gazed pleadingly at each other as they were pulled apart for what might have been forever.

Sokka and Aang had long since given up each of their theories that Katara was buying something else and had lost track of time, or she was hiding under a rock, and they were both searching endlessly.

"She can't have gone too far, unless she was kidnapped or something," Aang said desperately, trying not to think about if Katara had REALLY been kid—teenage napped.

Sokka looked ahead of them, and saw something struggling further on. "Is that KATARA!" They ran over to the body.

"HARU? Where's Katara—what're you doing here?" Aang asked, as Sokka chopped off his bindings and removed the gag.

"Follow…me!" Haru gasped out, and started sprinting off toward the direction Zuko had gone, yelling behind him to Aang and Sokka, "Some guy with a scar…Fire Nation…and men…took Katara…over…here!"

They ran out to the harbor, staring helplessly as the ship sailed away over the horizon line.

_**AN: Do you like it? Is it a cliff-hanger? Any confusion? I tried to make it unique—hope it worked. ) READ and REPLY, Please! And tell me your thoughts!**_


	3. Capture

**Capture**

**_AN: Hey ya'll! I won't keep you waiting long today, either, so here's the story, and if you have any comments or questions—tell me!_**

Katara was thrown into the cell, an angry Zuko behind her (_honestly, why was HE mad at HER, she was the one who had been captured!_) yelling, "I'll come for you when I need you!"

Katara sighed and walked over to her "bed", which was a thin, dirty mat on the ground without a pillow or anything. _Why did I have to go shopping alone?_ Katara thought to herself, wishing she could go back in time. But she thought she could deal with it later, and decided to get some rest.

**BANG!** Katara had just started to close her eyes when the door slammed open, and Zuko walked in, followed by two guards who looked positively delighted that someone pretty was on their ship.

Katara hated every bit of this, and wouldn't—no matter what—give Zuko his way.

"Soooooooo. I bet you've figured out by now why I've taken you aboard my ship." Zuko stated, glaring at her.

Katara glared back, but felt herself cower on the inside (_dang! This guy's glare could KILL someone!_), yet said, "No."

Zuko smirked, and said, "Well, I happen to know that your little Avatar friend wouldn't want anything to happen to you, so he'll make sure you're safe with him, but I'm keeping you here because you'll be perfect bait. Ha! And while you're here, I might as well get as much use of you as possible. You better answer my question!"

Katara put her chin up, crossed her arms, and glared as she thought about how disrespectful he was to her—talking about her as if she were a worm you place on a fishhook!

"Now, _WHERE IS THE AVATAR HEADING_?" Zuko commanded, his eyes blazing and daring her to refuse to answer.

Katara sat there with her mouth shut—she wouldn't sell out her friends for anything, or so she thought at the moment.

Zuko growled, and asked her again, "I repeat, _where is The Avatar heading?_" You WILL answer my question!"

Katara saw his hands fill with flames, and she whimpered, but said firmly, "no."

"_Excuse me?_" Zuko flared, "'no'? Answer me, or you will be turned to _ashes_!"

"NO!" Katara said as a final word, and shut her eyes.

Zuko's temper got the better of him, and he sent a flame at her, enough to knock her out, but not kill her, because he would have to keep her alive for bait, but only barely.

Katara fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor, and blacked out.

Sokka, Haru, and Aang raced across the forest and out of it, and Sokka and Aang scrambled onto Appa and prepared for takeoff.

"WAIT!" Haru panted out! "I want to come too! I want to save Katara, after all, this might be the last time I ever see her!"

"No, Haru. I know how you feel, but you should stay here, and Katara wouldn't want you hurt or something." Aang said in a kind yet firm voice, even though what he really felt was that he wanted Katara to be happy with HIM for saving her, not Haru.

Haru nodded, disappointed, and walked sadly off.

**_AN: Hope yal liked it! And it wasn't too short. Just to try to help, Katara is in a regular type of jail with bars, not her own room, yet she's the only one in her area. When Zuko slammed the door open, it was into the whole area, not her actual cell. I don't really know why that matters, but I felt like saying it. Read and Reply, please!_**


	4. Untitled

**Untitled**

_**AN: I'll try to update at least every other day, and if I don't, well, live with it. For any of you who don't know who Haru is, he's this--a description from the Distant Horion site:**_

****

"This is Haru, a teenage boy who has probably lived in this village his whole life. He's an intermediate earthbender, and learned everything he knows from his father who is also an experienced earthbender. Haru despises the Fire Nation for controlling his village and taking away his father, but he won't act on those feelings because he knows what the consequence would be if he did. He's rebellious enough to want to do something, but not enough to actually do it on his own. And he _would_ be on his own; all the other villagers have given up on fighting back. He lives with his mother in a farmhouse higher up on the countryside, but they also have a shop inside the marketplace. Despite the Fire Nation's rule, Haru secretly practices his earthbending in a gorge far outside the village. Because Katara's inspiring words and courage left quite the impression on him, he's grown rather fond of her. ...He also has beautiful grass-green eyes. "

Hope that helps! Here's the chapter!

"Zuko, you haven't given the men an order since you told them to head east last night. Is something wrong? Why aren't you rambling on about The Avatar as usual?" Iroh asked Zuko as they sat together in a room sipping tea. (Iroh's suggestion).

"No, Uncle, I have everything I need, all we have to do is wait for The Avatar, which he should be here soon, and question the prisoner girl while we have her on board." Zuko finished, smirking at his own brilliance.

"Okay, then." Iroh said as he left to go meet the prisoner.

As she sat up, things came back into focus and Katara stretched, lifting herself up. Rubbing her eyes, she said blearily, "Wow. That was a horrible dream. Man, I'd sure be scared if I really were on Zuko's ship, and he had locked me up in a cell that looks…exactly like this." Katara said as she looked around, and soaked into realization.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, waking up the guard that was "guarding the door" so that he whipped around, angered.

"What the—oh, you're up." The guard said dully, going back to sleep.

Katara plopped back down on her butt and noticed a pain in her stomach—there wasn't any wonder there, she hadn't eaten for almost an entire day. She went over to the guard and asked politely, "Do you by any chance have some food? That I can have?"

The guard growled—_a SECOND time he had been awakened!—_and said, "No. If the Prince offers you some, you can have it, but he told me that you in particular aren't supposed to get any." And he bit into a juicy peach right in front of her.

Katara glared at him, but asked, "what do you mean, 'me in particular', who else is here?"

"Just some other prisoners, but not in this section. Now shut up and go to bed." The guard said, getting more irritated.

"Fine." Katara said grumpily, just as a knock on the door was heard.

"Come ON, Aang, are you heading north?" Sokka asked Aang frantically.

"How do you know? What if Zuko's going east, west, or south just to throw us off?" Aang asked back.

"My instincts tell me to go north, and it's more realistic that they'll be going that way because Zuko will have already gotten Katara to tell him where we're heading, and since that way is north, it'll be the only way to get Katara back." Sokka commanded, and Aang dispiritedly agreed, trying not to think about the time Sokka's instincts had almost gotten them and an entire village killed, in the long run.

_A knock on the door,_ Katara thought_, Yay! It must not be Zuko, for he wouldn't knock, he would just barge in!_ But she was still cautious.

But instead, another man walked in: a short, overweight man with—FOOD! He was carrying a tray that held a tea kettle, tea cups, rice balls, and fish! Katara thought she had never seen a more delicious—looking meal.

"Hello, my name is Iroh, a retired general, and you must be the prisoner Prince Zuko told me about. Hmm." The man said, "you look starved, here have this." He pushed the tray toward her.

Katara remembered this man from their visit with Bato, just a few weeks or so ago, and she accepted it with a **_"THANK YOU!"_**

"So. I hear my nephew decided to bring you on board, aren't you one of the Avatar's companions?" Iroh asked politely.

"Yah, he's using me as bait or something," Katara said sourly, "Hey! Wait, did you say Prince Zuko's your _nephew_?"

"Yes, why?" Iroh asked peculiarly.

"Oh, I don't know, you two are just nothing alike, but is there any way you can get me off this ship?" Katara pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Iroh truly looked it, too, "But if I let you off, I'm sure my nephew would kick ME off the ship, and I've made many enemies in my time, so it would not be very pleasant. And then there would be the fact that I wouldn't even have enough money to buy my tea, and…" Iroh went off to talking about other things, until finally he realized that she was still there, and got up to leave, promising to bring Katara food if Zuko kept starving her.

Katara sighed and lay back down.

"Where ARE they?" Aang asked desperately, rounding on Sokka, "You were WRONG! They aren't going this way! Now it's your entire fault that I'm never going to see Katara again! You and your stupid _instincts_ SUCK!

Sokka shifted guiltily in the saddle, trying to think of a way things would work out—_Why was Aang acting like he doesn't care at all?_—and then he realized something.

"Hey! We were already far north before we lost Katara, and then we've been heading north for a while now, so we are probably getting close to the North Pole!"

Aang didn't speak. He knew they WERE close to the North Pole because of what Sokka had said and the fact that the temperature was freezing, but he had a horrible choice to make._ Do I sacrifice one of the only friends I ever had that always stood by my side, or let the Fire Nation eventually control the world?_

_**AN: Dun, Dun, Dun…hope ya liked it, and I'll update soon. Read and Reply, or story goes BYE! BYE!**_


	5. A Change?

**A Change**

_**AN: YAY! I just brainstormed this entire story, and I know everything that'll happen! It's totally unique, too! Wa-Hoo! Here's the story—chapter—whatever! Here IT is! )**_

(Now you will be experiencing time travel—we are going to go back to the point when Aang and Sokka took off. Enjoy!)

Haru stared sadly as some of his only friends left for a final time.

He couldn't just stand here! He had to do something! The only girl he ever really liked could be experiencing torture and pain right now! He sprinted back to his house, andscribbled down a quick note telling his father what occurred and what he was doing, then raced back out the door. He ran toward the harbor, untied his boat, and went off in the direction all of his companions had gone short while ago.

Aang knew what he had to do. Saving the world was crucial, but he couldn't do it without Katara.

"Sokka, we need to go get Katara. I won't be able to learn any of the other elements without her. And we need to go either east or south, or both, to find her. We know he didn't go north because we haven't seen him here yet, and I doubt he went into the Fire Nationfor I perceived that he isn't allowed in, but I'm not really sure. He left on the north side of the island, and would have had to all the way around it to go south, and we would have seen him, so that means he would have gone east from the island, so we should head southeast from here to find her." Aang finished smartly, smiling at a dumbstruck Sokka.

"Whatever, you sounded smart, so I'll go with you on this." And Sokka turned Appa around 135 degrees and went full speed ahead to go find and save Katara.

Zuko sat in his room, his head in his hands, thinking. There was a good plan forming, but it wasn't foolproof yet. There were many things that were unknown and risky. Yet as he thought about it more, solutions came, and Zuko was ready. (**_AN: NO, you won't learn Zuko's plan until later in the story, but I bet you can brainstorm it!_**)

Katara had just experienced a nice, peaceful, sleep, and was still pleasantly full in her stomach. She was even starting to think that it wasn't nearly as bad as she had imagined it to be--_I mean, he isn't torturing me or anything, and I've got a lot of space and now food coming at regular intervals! _Then Zuko himself walked in.

Katara sighed—_of course he's back, he wouldn't give up! Now I'm really gonna get it._

Katara glared defiantly, and asked, "What do you want?"

Zuko walked over, took out some keys, and unlocked the door. Then he motioned for her to come with a hand.

Katara got up hesitantly, not trusting him at all, but walked over to him, a questioning look on her face.

Zuko grabbed her upper arm tightly so she couldn't get away, and walked down the hall with her. Katara felt her face blush slightly.

At the end of the hall, someone stepped out of the doorway nearest them.

"Oh GOD, no!" Zuko said, exasperated, while Katara stared quizzically between Iroh and Prince Zuko.

"Well, Prince Zuko, it looks like you're finally warming up to this fine young lady. Good for you!" Iroh said, chuckling.

"I'm just taking her out for some air, and I'm not letting her get away." Zuko said, his eyes blazing, as his grip on Katara's arm tightened.

"Taking her out, are you?" Iroh said, failing to hide a smile, "That's so nice, what's next, babi--"

Iroh was cut off as he was pushed away by a now angry Zuko, and they strode—more like Zuko strode and Katara was pulled along—out onto the deck.

Katara stood there with her tangled hair whipping in the wind. The wind blew back her brown, dirty, prisoner dress as they sailed upon the cool, clear water. Katara had never felt freer, even with the Prince of the Fire Nation gripping her arm so tightly it lost circulation.

She took a deep breath in and out, and sat down, accidentally pulling Zuko down with her. They sat side by side and watched the ocean shine as it reflected the last rays of sunshine for the day.

Sokka had been standing up in the saddle for a while now, practicing his fighting skills, despite the continuous warnings from Aang that he would fall off.

Sokka punched the air again, saying confidently, "HA! That spoiled prince and his men won't stand a CHANCE against me! I'll beat him up at his slightest threat, and—WHOA!" Sokka fell backwards, hitting his head on the saddle. Rubbing the back of his head, he yelled at Aang, "What you'd do that for?"

"Sorry, Sokka, but you were going fight—happy **_(AN: Whenever someone goes, for example marker-happy, it means they'd go crazy with--in this case--markers. Sorry, I like to say that! Write it...whatever!)_**. I had to do something before you jumped off Appa yourself. Relax, okay, we aren't ANY where near where Zuko is likely to be—yet."

"Hmph!" Sokka pouted, yet he sighed and lay back into the saddle.

Haru was running low on fuel, so he stopped by an island to get some more, and he would get some more provisions, too.

He found a nice area with packed earth and with great vigor, hoisted it up, did some complicated and cool Earthbending to turn it into coal, and brought it back to his boat. (**_Don't ask about the transforming thing, I made it up—if waterbenders can turn water into ice, then Earthbenders should be able to transform a type of earth into another!_**)

But just as he was about to leave, he heard something behind him, and he whipped around, only to find a dozen Fire Nation soldiers.

Zuko had taken his hand away from Katara's arm—_she doesn't seem likely to run away, and she's practically falling asleep on me, anyhow!_

"You want to go to bed?" Zuko asked her softly.

Katara wanted to go to sleep, but not to "bed"—for if that meant the dirty, thin mat in her cell, she'd rather stay out her the entire night next to a hot firebender—literally!

As if reading her mind, Zuko sighed and said, "I guess you don't have to sleep in there. You can sleep in my room, if you want—the guards and my Uncle are too perverted to be trusted, though.

Katara smiled—Zuko loved it when she did that—and said, "Okay then." Though it was a simple statement, she showed her thankfulness enough for Zuko, at least, by smiling.

Zuko led her back to his room, unlocked the door, and let Katara inside.

As Katara walked in, she heard him lock the door behind her. Then she saw one bed on the wall. _Crap! Does he expect me to sleep with him or something in a LOCKED room? **No way!** I'll just…play sleepy! _

Katara pretended to be really tired, and collapsed on the floor, accidentally hitting her head really hard on the edge of a stool, and knocked herself out.

Zuko stared quizzically at her body—_Damn!_ _Look at those hot curves, and those—wait, what am I doing? Stupid—she's a prisoner...a hot one_, said the perverted side of his mind, and rubbing his confused mind, Zuko went over to his own bed and fell asleep, dreaming about you can just guess what and who.

**_AN: You like? He, he! This is really fun! Wahoo! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

_**I'm hyper (self: Oh, great, sugar rush) read and reply, please! **_

_**P.S. I don't EVER cuss in real life, but that was Zuko, and a quote from a story that was quoting another story says, 'Zuko wouldn't just say **(or think)** "Ah, shucks!" Which story the quote was actually from I do not know--I've read too many fanfics to keep track, but if that author replys and tells me, I'll post it on the next chapter after that review. Bye for now!**_


	6. NEW EPISODE ROCKS!

**_AN: Oh. My. God. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_Katara's new fighting skills and unusually short hair! And the SokkaxPrincess thing—what's her name again?—and the necklace, and the pirates, and the…it was so OVERLY good I couldn't STAND it! OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm WAY too hyper! That was a REALLY LONG episode, too! There was absolutely NOTHING bad about it, because if Zuko hadn't almost died, then he might not be able to eventually, well, do whatever he needs to do. Man, how I long to write an endless letter to the producer, director, and writers: Dave Filoni, Michael Dimartino, and Tim Hendrick! WOW! I am so impressed I felt like making this a chapter just to show it! A real chapter will be up soon, though! _**

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

**_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**I'm STILL not hypered out! Urgg! I must jump up and down endlessly!**_


	7. Escape?

**Escape?**

**_AN: Thank you to all my nice reviewers, especially Iced Tea, for telling me the Princess' name, and being such a good friend!Sorry for the long wait, I was rough drafting the entire story on my notebook! I won't keep you reading my author's note forever, so here's the chappie! Also, this whole story was written BEFORE The Waterbending Master, so Zuko still has his crew and he's not on Zhao's ship, and Katara, Aang, and Sokka haven't reached the North Pole—of course, because Katara's still being held captive on Zuko's ship!_**

Zuko walked into the monitor room. "Head toward the nearest town, we need supplies, and once you're there, notify me for further instructions."

The guards looked at Zuko for a second, but did as he ordered Zuko went back to his room.

Haru stared at the soldiers, blinked, and said, "Er…I'll just be going now." And he backed away.

The biggest soldier looked at him, raised an eyebrow, then shouted, "GET HIM!" and his men charged.

Haru lifted up the earth around him to form a wall, and then ran for it. He felt searing hot pain reach the skin on his back, and he screamed and collapsed.

The soldiers took a rock and hit Haru hard on the head with it to make sure he was unconscious, then tied him up and dragged him off. (**_AN: Poor Haru! Sorry, but if Katara doesn't get together with Zuko, she should get together with him on the actual show!_**)

"Appa's tired, and so am I. Could we please stop and rest for a bit?" Aang pleaded with Sokka, who had been trying to break a rock in half for the past hour out of boredom.

"Here, I'll steer, so you can sleep, and Appa's a ten ton bison, I think he can handle it." Sokka said, his voice squeaking.

Aang sighed and switched places with Sokka, lying down.

_What is taking the Avatar so long? Doesn't he need his precious Katara?_ Zuko thought to himself_ Ah, well, in the meantime, I can enjoy her company myself! And I should take her necklace so that if she escape's—which she WON"T!—I'll have something that she has to come back for!_ Zuko smirked as he entered his room to find Katara asleep.

Meanwhile, Katara had had just awakened—and scolded herself for knocking herself out—and thought about last night's events. She heard someone coming, so she lay back down and pretended to be asleep.

She knew that it was Zuko's eyes she felt upon her as the footsteps got closer, or maybe she just knew it was him because the only other person that would have entered Zuko's room was Iroh, but his footsteps would be heavier, and he would be having tea and talking to himself randomly.

Katara rolled over to herself so that she wouldn't give herself away as Zuko walked over to her.

Katara felt his hands touch her neck, and she thought frantically, _Oh, crap! What the hell does he think he's doing? Hey—he's taking my necklace! NO!_ Katara almost jumped up to scream at him, but that would embarrass Zuko, and an embarrassed Zuko would likely be an angry one—Katara was getting tired of being unconscious.

Zuko left the room, taking Katara's necklace with him, and waited for land to come.

…

"Sir, we've spotted land ahead, but there might be Fire Nation in it, we aren't sure. What do you recommend?" the guard said, looking nervous.

"Set course for that town immediately, and ready yourself as an extra precaution." Zuko commanded, and took out Katara's necklace, staring at it endlessly as they approached land.

Katara snapped her eyes open the moment Zuko left, and she had heard the last of his footsteps. She went over to the door, put her hand on the knob, turned it, but felt resistance.

"Damn it!" she almost yelled, and stomped over to another door. She opened it easily—but it was just a closet with about ten pairs of Fire Nation clothes and metal armor. She slammed it shut and ran over to the third door, opening it to reveal a bathroom **_(yes, I know Zuko's room has only one door, but I wanted to put that in here, so oh well!)_**.

_A bathroom, huh?_ Katara thought to herself, _with an abundant supply of my element—water! This is perfect! I'll just wait until that spoiled Prince comes back, and I'm free! But there's one problem. We aren't anywhere near land, so I won't have anywhere to run off to! Darn! Oh, well, I'll just wait._

She didn't have to wait long.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Zuko stormed in. Looking at Katara, he said, "We're getting supplies at this island, and you are to stay here. My uncle will bring you food, and you can use my restroom that I see you've discovered." Zuko stalked out, and Katara took a deep breath, pulling water out of the basin, and performed the water whip on him.

Zuko whipped around—Katara had hoped the water whip would have a bigger effect, but he had hardly staggered—and looked furious.

She freaked out, spilling the basin of water onto the floor, and it splashed everywhere. Then an idea came to her, and she took a deep breath in, and blew out, freezing the ice, and pinning Zuko to the wall.

He looked more enraged then ever and immediately started thawing the ice with fire.

_DUH! Hello? Firebender!_ Katara shouted mentally to herself, finding her feet and running for it. She ran out of the room, through the halls, across the deck, off the plank, and into the forest.

She kept running away, until she bumped into someone. They grabbed her wrists as she fell back, and saying in a voice that Katara knew only too well, "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, boys."

**_AN: Cliffie! How was it? Who do you think the mystery person is? I hope it's not too obvious! You'll find out in the next chappie! Read and Reply! )_**


	8. Back for the Worse

**Back for the Worse**

_**AN: First of all, yes I know my titles are really lame, but I don't care! Secondly, WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO BE SUCH GOOD GUESSERS!**_

_**Anyway, most of ya'll were right. Oh, well. Here's the new chapter!**_

Katara said incredulously, "Jet!" **_(There you go!)_**

"Got that right, baby." Jet said, and in a flash, had tied Katara's hands behind her back.

He picked her up and slung her over her shoulder like a travel bag, and held onto her butt.

Katara for once wasn't unconscious or asleep for once, and she was constantly banging Jet on the head with her hands tied together.

"Would you quit that, it's really annoying, and if you aren't careful, my hands might just "slip up"." He said cruelly, pulling out the assassin's knife he had once tricked her with and holding it over his shoulder for her to see.

She said, "Hmph!" but quit banging him on the head.

Jet brought her to the other side of the island, and then threw her into a boat, and put a gag in here mouth. He and his men got in, and they sailed across the clear ocean for another hour towards who—knows—where.

After a while, they pulled onto shore, and she was picked up again, and they walked into the forest.

Katara was thrown into the ground hard, and after regaining the breath she had momentarily lost, she glared up at Jet and said, "What do you want? How'd you get here?"

By the looks of it, Jet had been planning this entire speech, and he spoke, "Right after you, your idiotic brother, and that twelve year old fucking Avatar left, the stupid Fire Nation troops came into our forest after us. We were forced to flee, and could hardly take anything with us for the lack of preparation, so, naturally, it was a very hard journey here. But when we finally arrived, we tried to rebuild a tree house again, knowing we would never be able to go back to our old home. When we finally completed our tree house, we came to this island because it would be closer to where you told me you were heading, and it made it much easier on us that the perfect solution came wandering to our open hands!" he finished, smirking at her before him.

Katara had never been more scared before, as she knew Jet too well to think that he wouldn't have mercy. After all, he had tried to sacrifice an entire Earth Kingdom city just to rid the area of the Fire Nation, and had lied about it all to her. Katara wished she could be back on Zuko's ship, where he at least wouldn't hurt her because he needed her to get Aang.

Jet picked Katara up again and slung her over his shoulder, and tugged on a string that pulled them up to great heights. This was nothing like the last time they had soared upward together, when Katara had thought he was close to perfect.

Once up there, Katara found herself surrounded by another enormous tree house alike to the other one.

Jet untied her hands, and then tied them over a low branch, so that her feet hardly touched the wooden plank below, and she almost hung there. Her legs were tied together, and Jet put a gag in her mouth.

Katara tried to call out for help, but she couldn't.

Jet leered at her, and went off to go plan more ways to torture her or whatever stupid thing he needed to do.

"Are we there yet?" Aang asked desperately, stretching from his nap.

"So much being so tired—you slept for about FIVE minutes!" Sokka stated, looking annoyed. "And no, we aren't any closer than we were five minutes ago, or so it seems."

"Ugghh. What do you think Zuko's doing to her right now?" Aang asked Sokka.

"I don't know, and don't want to either, but the sooner we get her back, the better." Sokka stated finally.

Haru was tossed into a cell, still unconscious by some angry firebenders. Then they left, leaving someone top guard the door.

…

Haru had started to awaken, and when he had fully awakened, he stretched, and sighed, not exactly surprised at his surroundings.

"Why exactly am I here?" he inquired of the guard.

"You violated many rules," the guard stated, looking pleased that he was the lucky one who got to tell the prisoner what rules he had "broken". "Firstly, you stole from this island's supply of earth, changing it so that you could use it for your own benefit. Secondly, you challenged members of the all powerful Fire Nation, and then you fought them. Lastly, you did not even report to the capitol of this island and receive permission to be here in the first place, and then you stayed anyway. Now, do you think we should release you?"

"Umm…yes?" Haru said timidly.

"Well, that's too bad for you, then!" the guard said finally.

Haru sighed and went into the corner and rested some more.

Zuko was enraged. Not only had he been beaten by a Water Tribe peasant, but he had lost his bait and pride.

"Uncle, I'm going after them, stay here and don't come after me." Zuko said to his Uncle.

Iroh nodded, saying, "I'll get the cook to prepare you some food for the journey."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and went to retrieve the thing he would need most to get Katara back.

_**AN: Thank you, thank you! Now, I'll update soon, and before you leave, try to answer this riddle!**_

_**If you are in the here and at the now, are you (A) in the beforehand of the future, (B) in the past's present's future's past, or (C) the future of the past's present and the future after that?**_

_**Now, I made this up myself so DO NOT COPY IT! And when you answer, don't just guess, tell me why you think that, and I'll email you personally telling you the answer, but I'll also say the answer at the end of the entire story, which might be a while! Please don't forget to review the actual story, too!**_


	9. Locked In

**Locked In**

_**AN: How are you all today! Darn it! My Thanksgiving break is almost over! Oh well, sorry for the lack of consistent updates, but I'm back and ready to type! Here's the new chapter!**_

Katara had been hanging there for a while now, and she was getting quite bored and uncomfortable. By now she had pushed the wad of material out of her mouth with her tongue, and was shouting, "HARU! AANG! SOKKA! HARU! AANG! SOKKA! HARU…AANG…SOKKA…AANG…SOKKA ...Zuko!" she almost whispered the last part, and she started crying, thinking to herself, _Why did I ever have to go to THAT stand for clothes? If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now, Aang, Sokka, and I would be nearing the North Pole, and Haru wouldn't be …wherever he is right now, which I doubt is safe at home!_

Then she glimpsed a figure in the distance that was moving quickly toward her—_Oh great. Jet._

Haru had never been more BORED in his entire life than as he sat in the cell, playing with a pebble with his Earthbending. There LITERALLY wasn't anything to do here! The guards weren't making him work, or even do anything. He had just sat here for about a day, trying to think of some way to escape, though no brain blast had occurred yet.

He hated the Fire Nation—they destroyed families, people, towns, spirits, and wouldn't care a stinkin' bit! This wasn't even like when he had been on the rig with all the other courageous Earthbenders, who had rebelled against the Fire Nation. **_(Quickie: Haru will be there for a pretty long time, so I'm not going to keep going back to him with the risk of boring people to death!)_**

"Did you hear that?" Aang said looking frightened, "It sounded like KATARA!"

"Nah, it was probably just the wind, and you don't see Zuko's ship around, do you?" Sokka replied, while sitting back against the saddle, his legs stretched out in the laziest fashion.

"Okay, I guess." Aang answered as they continued on past the spot where Katara was really on. **_(Stupid Sokka!)_**

Jet walked up to Katara, smirking, tied her legs together again. Then he untied her hands. Katara fell for a second, losing her balance, but Jet caught her roughly around her waist as she was about to tumble down to the fifty—feet—away ground. He pulled her back up, and smiling a dirty smile, pressed his dirty lips over hers.

Katara almost screamed—_Why do I have to be so attractive?_—and tried to pull away, but Jet's grip on her was too tight. She stood helplessly there, being kissed by one of her worst enemies.

…

Jet had taken Katara to his room, locking them in together.

"Make one noise, and I'll slit your throat." Jet said slyly.

Katara whimpered, backing into the corner. Now that her arms and legs were untied, she had a better defense, but it still wouldn't be good enough to knock Jet unconscious, steal the keys, unlock the door, and run away.

Jet walked closer to her, that dirty smile still playing across his mouth, but just as he was about to reach her, there was a pounding on the door, and a voice shouting, "Jet! We've got a problem, and we need your help!"

Jet grimaced, but walked over to the door. "Be right there!" he said, waiting a minute for the person to leave. He walked back over to her, hissing in her ear, while just inches away from her face, "Don't think you've gotten off easy. I'll be back, and I'll have my revenge, you'll just have to wait. Stay here, or else."

Katara was pinned against the wall, and her eyes widened when she saw Jet pull out the assassin's knife again, looking at her daringly.

But without harming her, he walked back over to the door, unlocking it for himself, and then locking it again.

Katara walked over to the bed, and sat down, waiting for the unexpected. _What if Sokka and Aang have already been captured by Prince Zuko because they thought that's where I was? What am I going to do? Jet seems like he's going to kill, or at least…not gonna think of that._

She was really mad at how everyone was treating her like a piece of property. Katara stood up, and walked over to the door, trying to open it. When she couldn't, she tried to break it down by stepping back and doing a strong side kick that normally would make someone keel over. Thought the door hardly shook, and it stayed firmly in place—closed and locked.

"Ughh!" Katara shouted, going around the room, and kicking everything she could reach. She accidentally hit a dresser/shelf, and a drawer tumbled out.

"Ahh!" Katara shrieked, as the heavy drawer hit the floor where her foot had been a second ago, and it opened, spilling out its contents everywhere.

Katara investigated what had fallen out. There was a knife, lots of plain parchment, some papers with stuff on them, maps, and some wanted posters. Katara flipped through the wanted posters curiously. The first one was for Aang, or as it said—"The Avatar"—the second had something about a "Blue Spirit", and then there were several more random posters for Fire Nation people, that looked like Jet had made them himself. Katara flipped through a few more, and at the end, she found two posters that were stunningly familiar, also made by Jet.

It was a picture of HER—and SOKKA!

Sokka's picture looked like a stick figure gone fat. His description stated, "Southern Water Tribe peasant, fat, ugly, blue traveling clothes, and friend of the Avatar. No bending skill."

Katara scoffed at it, and then took a closer look at her _lovely_ poster. Her picture was overall mildly accurate, but with a few body parts noticeably oversized. Her description said that she as also a "Southern Water Tribe peasant and a friend of the Avatar, with world traveling type clothes" but also offered that she was a waterbender and attractive. Katara grimaced and crumpled up the papers, stuffing it back into the drawer, and the drawer back into the dresser/shelf.

She walked around the room some more, but realized something. _  
I could use the knife to pick the lock on the door!_ Smiling at her own brilliance, Katara opened the drawer again, pulling out the knife and walking over to the door.

Just as she was about to open the door, though, it swung open to reveal a newly familiar person!

_**AN: OOH! Who's the mystery person? Will Katara ever escape? What will happen to Aang, Sokka, and Haru? Next time on…Bait or Mate!**_

_**And since nobody got the riddle, I'll tell you the answer, and if you still don't get it, too bad for you!**_

**_Firstly, the question asks about in the here and at the now, which is the present! A says "in the beforehand of the future", so you go to the future, and before that is the present! So A is the right answer. B says the "past's present's future's past". The past's present is the past, the future of that is the present, and the past of THAT is the past! So B is incorrect! Answer choice C says the "future of the past's present and after that" says simply the past's present's future's future (Yes, I know—right. Simply.) The past's present is once again the past, then two futures after that is the future! So C is also incorrect!_**

_**Haha! That was very amusing; especially the reviews from i-luv-inyasha1012, Boylessgirl52941 SleepingDragon13 that said they all didn't really have a clue! At least they were brave enough to say that, because most everyone else didn't say anything because they were so lost. Just kidding! Thanks for all your reviews!**_


	10. The Boat Ride

**The Boat Ride**

**_AN: Thanks for all your nice reviews, and here's the new chapter! And I'm so sorry for the lack of updates; I had stupid stuff to do._**

_**Mom: School?**_

_**Me: That'd be it.**_

_**By the way, I'm going to try to have this story finished by Christmas break, so that could be up to three chapters a day! Enjoy!**_

Sokka and Aang _felt_ that they were getting close, and indeed they were, but they had just realized that they had no actual plan to save Katara.

Aang had mentioned this a short while, so now both boys were in profound thoughts about any plans.

Minutes past, then hours, and the only plan that had been conjured was to politely ask Zuko for their friend back, and if he refused, and tried to capture him instead, they would just have to fight. That's right—a twelve year old Airbender and mild waterbender and a boy with a sword that has four molars on it against the Prince of the Fire Nation and his firebending crew. Not much of a plan, but it would have to work.

Katara had no idea who this guy was, apart from the fact that he was on one of Jet's wanted posters. He had also been seen in the same poster on the map the time they went to that Fire Nation festival (**_Did any of you all see the "Blue Spirit's" picture on that board! I did!_**). Katara thought that he couldn't be ALL that bad if he was an enemy of the Fire Nation and Jet!

He walked over to her, and—PICKED HER UP! Katara was tired of being carried around, and she said to the masked person, "I can walk, you know."

He looked at her—Katara couldn't tell his expression with the mask—and hurried forward without changing her position.

He slid across several tree branches, and was about to reach the string that would bring them both to the ground, when a shout was heard from behind them.

"HEY!" Jet's voice sounded, and Katara looked behind her to see Jet speeding toward them. The masked person, who was under the additional weight of a fourteen year old girl, tried to run, although he knew Jet would catch up all too soon. He set Katara aside, resuming a fighting stance; his hands alight with hot flames.

Meanwhile, Katara had been placing the pieces of this strange puzzle together. _This man has every trait of Zuko's! Tall, slim, and a firebender! Oh great—he's rescuing me only so I can be captured again!_

Katara backed up a few paces, then ran for it just as ZUKO and Jet had started to battle.

Zuko glimpsed Katara running away out of the corner of his eye, and he did a hard roundhouse kick into Jet's side, along with some flames. Jet keeled over, but by the time he had gotten himself back together, the Blue Spirit and Katara had disappeared to the depths below.

Jet growled, and leaped after them, even though he knew he was too late. His feet hit the ground lightly, as he stared at what seemed to be a blank forest.

"Revenge is _imminent._" He muttered as he soared back up to the hideout to plan things out, instructing his "Freedom Fighters" to prepare boats, supplies, and food for the journey that lay ahead.

Katara struggled against Zuko, trying to get away.

Zuko wondered why she was trying to get away. _I'm rescuing her! And she doesn't even know who I am. Or maybe she does. Yeah, she's probably figured out by now, and I bet the Avatar told her about me when I rescued him! Oh well, she's not getting away. I need her for my plan!_

Zuko's grip tightened around Katara, and she tried to call for help, but Zuko's hand came over her mouth.

Katara was dragged all the way back to a small boat This wasn't Zuko's ship! He probably had come here by himself. That was different!

Zuko climbed into the boat, and carried Katara with him.

Zuko thought furiously about what he should do. _I need to get her to trust me! At least a LITTLE! So I shouldn't tie her up, but then she could get away. Oh, what the heck, I'll just **hold** her! At least until we get far away enough from land._

Zuko held Katara's wrist firmly as they traveled away from shore.

"Zuko?" Katara inquired scornfully to the masked person cautiously.

He looked at her, then sighed, and removed his mask with his free hand.

Katara tried to back away, and Zuko let go of her wrist. By now they were far enough away from land anyway that she wouldn't want to swim back in the chilly water.

Katara backed to the edge of the boat while Zuko set the boat's course to go straight, and then he turned around to face her.

"What did I ever do to you?" Katara asked, glaring.

Zuko looked at her, and replied, "I just saved you. This is how you treat me!"

Katara was taken aback at how **not** unkind Zuko was being! Was he changing? She looked away anyway, across the ocean, still wishing she could just hug her parents, but that was pretty unlikely, seeing as she was about to be prisoner on Zuko's ship—again.

Zuko turned back around, searching for his ship near the island—where had Iroh gone off to? _More tea_, Zuko answered himself in his head.

"I am like so bored! Are we there yet?" Sokka asked, "I can't believe I trusted you to get us to my sister! Ughh. Maybe we should just turn around."

"No." Aang said firmly, for something told him that they were getting close.

AN: And indeed they are! I know it wasn't that active or great but oh, well. I've also not been not updating as much because I've been drafting the entire story (I'm almost done drafting it!), and I've been watching my taped Avatar episodes to get pumped for my characters.


	11. He's Back

**He's Back**

_**AN: I would have made this part of the last chapter but I felt like making everyone wait! Muwahahahaha! And it felt too long. Thanks for all of your nice reviews!**_

Zuko and Katara had been looking for Zuko's ship for a while now, and the island, and had been making some polite conversation—**right**.

"Why do you want this war? So many families have been torn apart because of your nation, your family, and you!" Katara shouted at Zuko, who looked hurt by her words, but only for a second.

He wheeled around ferociously, equally shouting, "Well, that's not my problem! And I who said I wanted this war?" he quieted down quickly down, though.

Katara quieted down also, and muttered, "Sorry, then."

"So why don't you want this war? Your great grandfather STARTED it!" Katara asked with caution.

Zuko sighed, but this was needed, so he said, "My father and I aren't exactly on the good sides of each other at the moment. Until I capture you friend the Avatar …" and he told his story.

When he finished, Katara looked concerned and sad, and she said, "Oh. So that's why you're always after us…but you don't HAVE to do this! Why would you want to go back to that man anyway? He's the disrespectful one! Instead, you could fight to END this war, not continue it!"

Zuko looked at her sadly, but answered firmly, "No. My father is powerful and respectful, he was right to exile me until I capture the Avatar, and do this to me. I'll be overjoyed to see him again."

Katara wouldn't give up on him. Then an idea came to her. "Zuko, I know something that might help."

"What?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled and placed her hand in the cool water surrounding the boat, and pulled it out covered in glowing water. Then she placed it over a Zuko's stunned face on his scar. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and out through her mouth, and pulled her hand away. He was instantly healed.

She pulled her hand to reveal Zuko's newly clear face. Zuko looked at his reflection in the water, and jumped back in surprise. "What the?" but he smiled at Katara and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Katara said, smiling back.

…

"There it is!" Zuko exclaimed, pointing to his ship which was docked at the old island.

Katara had fallen into a deep sleep, for she was too weak from lack of food, and she didn't wake up when Zuko said that, either. Zuko looked sadly down at Katara, hoping that she wasn't terminally ill. He headed toward his ship, quickly, planning to get Katara to immediate care and prepare for the Avatar. He had been thinking about what Katara had said to him about her father, but he couldn't really do anything about the war by being a banished Prince, and he needed his father.

Zuko carried Katara aboard his ship, where he was welcomed back by several eager—looking guards.

"We can get her to care!" a few of them said, "and what happened to your sc—never mind." They said, avoiding flames.

Zuko shook his head, frowning, and said, "I can take her myself."

He left her at the care center, and went back to the deck to wait and prepare.

…

"The Avatar!" Zuko whispered to himself as he saw the Avatar's bison—thing far away, but nearing every second. "Finally! Ready the catapult!" Zuko shouted to his men.

Aang and Sokka approached Zuko's ship—still without a plan—but ready to fight, when Sokka noticed something.

"FIREBALL!" Sokka shouted, as Aang quickly grabbed the reins and veered to the left. Many more came, and they dodged them all, but just as they thought that they had seen the last of them, and were extremely close to the deck, the biggest and deadliest fireball came speeding toward them. Aang tried to avoid it, pulling Appa to the side, but it still hit the bison hard, and Appa groaned, dropping Sokka and Aang onto the deck, and slamming into the water.

Aang and Sokka scrambled up, back to back, and ready to fight for Katara with their life.

Zuko shouted, "Attack!" and at least Sokka was taken down in an instant (Zuko almost felt sorry for him for his lack of protection skills).

The rest of the guards charged at Aang, who blew quite a few of them off with blasts of air, and knocked out the rest of them.

Enraged, Zuko threw flame after flame at Aang, running closer and closer and his aim getting better and better. Finally, his hardest fireball hit Aang dead in the chest, and he collapsed with a gasp.

Zuko ran over to him and tied him up, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. He turned around to see Katara at the edge of the hallway almost on the deck, her face stained with tears as she dropped down and started sobbing.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted, as he walked over to her, dropping Aang and stretching out his hands.

She sobbed, then looked up at him, saying incredulously, "I thought you had changed!" and ran off to who—knows—where.

Zuko stared sadly after her, until he was brought back to his senses when the guard asked, "What do we do with the boys?"

"Cells." Zuko said simply, following Katara.

_**AN: Was it emotional? Was it good? Hope so! Read and reply, please! And I'm sorry that it was so short, but it takes forever for me to type, and so I just make each chapters shorter and have more chapters. I also had to fnish quickly because I'm going to go see the movie Chronicals of Narnia, and I want to read the book first. Yay! I only have 180 more pages left to read in less than an hour!**_


	12. Prisoners

**Prisoners**

_**AN: Yo! I'm back, and ready to write! Thank you for all of your reviews, and I tried to reply to every one. And if I didn't it might just be because I didn't want to give anything away, or I didn't know what to say besides "thanks" which I am saying right now! Now I'll shut up, and here's the new chapter!**_

Zuko didn't have much trouble finding Katara—she didn't have many places to go, anyway. He wondered vaguely why she hadn't just tried to escape if she hated him that much or something, but realized that her escape source wasn't in the best condition—the bison was hurt, obviously. He brushed the thought out of his head, as he walked over to Katara, who sat with her head in her hands, crying. (**_Sorry if I make her cry too much. I suspect she would because of everything I'm making her go through_**)

"Katara, I'm sorry." Zuko pleaded with her, stunning himself partly on how different he was acting, and confused on why he cared so much, but continued, "But this is what has to be done! I won't be able to change anything without my honor, anyway!"

Katara glowered at him for a second, then just shook her head, saying, "You still didn't have to do this!"

"Katara!" Zuko said as she got up and started to run off. He jumped after her.

When he reached her, he hugged her from behind. (**_Aww! So cute!_**) Katara looked over her shoulder at him, and then sighed, letting him hug her.

Then she asked, "Could I at least visit my friend and brother, please?"

"I guess." Zuko said, leading her to the cells.

He gave her the keys to Aang's and Sokka's cells, but when he went out the hallway door, he locked it after him, just to make sure that Katara would not free her friends and make him start his search over.

Katara walked into Sokka and Aang's cell, and Sokka jumped up at the sight of her, yet Aang was still unconscious.

Sokka had many cuts and bruises, but was overly all right.

She knelt down beside Aang, when Sokka stated, "He's just really badly burnt. Not dead."

Katara removed Aang's shirt, and lowered his high—riding pants a bit (**_You know this is a Zutara fic, not Kataang, so don't be thinking that!_**) and found his chest badly burnt, but not yet scarred.

Katara pulled out her water skin, and, as usual, she waterbended some out and it covered her hand, glistening.

She placed her shining hand over Aang's bare chest, breathing deeply in and out, and moving her hand around some. When finally she removed her hand, the blackened skin look was gone, and there was a huge, hurtful bruise left.

He opened his eyes weakly, and said, "Katara? Are you okay?" and tried to sit up. He moaned from the pain, and lay back down, closing his eyes lightly again.

"He'll be fine, Katara." Sokka said in a reassuring tone.

"I hope so." She answered, getting up and exiting to get them some food and more water.

Just as she reached the door, she recalled the fact that it was locked, and wondered what she should do. After a second of thought, she just sat down and waited for Zuko to come back.

After a while, Zuko walked in, and Katara jumped up. He looked at her simply, and held the door open for her. She walked to the kitchens, looking over her shoulder to see Zuko following her. She quickened her pace nervously, and then remembered he was probably wanting the keys back.

"Before I return the keys, may I get my brother and my friend some food, please?" she asked timidly.

"Whatever." Zuko said, exasperated, and kept following her.

"Umm…may I please have two meals?—for my friends! Not me. Hehe." Katara said nervously after the weird look she got for wanting two meals.

The cook looked questioningly at Zuko, as if asking whether he was allowed to (or had to) follow what Katara said and fulfill her request.

Zuko nodded, and the cook turned back grumpily and walked off to the back and began making the meals.

Katara waited a short while until the cook came rushing back with two trays of steaming rice, fish, and tea.

Katara wondered if they got tired of rice, fish, and tea just as she, Sokka, and Aang got tired of nuts.

Katara took the trays with a "thank you!" and walked back to the cells where she had once been in, where no one except Iroh had cared to get her food, and where she had almost starved to death. Yet so long ago that had seemed, for so many things had changed and occurred since then, turning her into a whole different person.

Zuko opened the door for her again, and she walked to the back where Aang and Sokka's cells were located.

"Give this to Aang, would you?" she motioned to Sokka the second tray, as he grabbed the first one from her and began gulfing the food down with a stifled, "fanks!"

She joined back with Zuko and they walked to the deck in silence, where they stared out at the glistening, beautiful ocean.

Katara put her head down sadly, having no idea what to do about her friend's situation.

_**AN: I know, I know, short and boring, but I tried. Once we get to chapter 14, they'll end up getting a little longer, and MUCH more active. And the next chapter is going to be extremely short, so be warned! Read and reply!**_


	13. In the Meanwhile

**In the Meanwhile**

_**AN: This will be a very short chappie on what's going on with Jet, at least, not Haru, because he's still imprisoned—ha-ha! Get it? Imprisoned! Never mind, here it is.**_

Jet and his men were hurrying top get everything ready. Several of them were getting food and supplies, and Jet and the rest were preparing the boat.

When they were finally ready, about an hour later, worried that they would not make it to their destination in time, they piled onto the boat and headed off to the direction that Katara and the masked person had last been seen going off to.

…

"Now, when we get to Prince Zuko's ship, get ready to fight and capture our little princess again." Jet ordered.

"But how do you know that masked person was Prince Zuko?" Smellerbee asked.

"It's obvious." Jet replied. "A firebender who knows Katara? We know he's been chasing after them for, like, ever. And I imagine that the Prince finally caught up with those—_people_—and captured her, but she escaped. After all, she was running when we caught her. Then he would want her back because he likes her or needs her to capture the Avatar, or both. And I recognized the ship that she had been running off of to be his, or at least a Fire Nation one. It all fits together, huh?" he concluded smartly.

Several members of the gang nodded, as they sailed off in a west direction.

Admiral Zhao smirked as he pulled the eyeglass (**_I learned what that thing is called!_**) away from his monkey—face, and ordered the crew to prepare.

"I see that Zuko and his men are coming this way. And even better as for him to use his miniature boat! That way I can easily capture him and deliver him to the Fire Lord." Zhao said smugly.

The crew prepared the catapult and themselves, and waited for Zhao's signal. Zhao held his hand up, and waited ... waited, "FIRE!" he shouted, pulling down his hand, and the catapult was released.

"Oops." Jet said, as he realized this wasn't Zuko's ship. (**_This is my own writing and I'm laughing my head off! Hahahahahahahahaha! He's so stupid!_**)

The fire flashed against Jet's eyes, and he jumped behind Pipsqueak.

"Aargh!" Pipsqueak yelled, as he fell backwards from the heat and force. The whole boat's front had been blasted off, and the entire boat rocked violently, and finally flipped over.

The gang splashed into the water, and had no choice but to swim to safety—which was presently located on Zhao's ship. Right. Safe.

…

Zhao paced before the prisoners, outraged.

Jet struggled against the long chains that bound him and all his comrades in a long chain that was held at each end by guards.

Zhao smirked hatefully at Jet, just loving his unhappiness and struggle.

"Why did you impersonate the banished Prince Zuko to try to fool me, fool?" Zhao yelled.

"I didn't! Wait? You thought I was Zuko? We thought YOU were Zuko!" said Jet.

"How dare you compare me to that dishonorable, banished… person!" Zhao shouted.

"You hate him, don't you?" Jet said, compromising.

Zhao gave him an obvious, stupid look as if to say, "No DUH!"

Jet took that as a simple yes, and continued, "Well I hate him, too. And I can work together with you on getting him back for whatever he's done to you."

"Pht! What use would you be to me? I have hundreds of war ships under my command, and am the Admiral of the Fire Nation! And you are just a prisoner!" Zhao stated.

"I would be of use to you, and great use, because I know what might be Zuko's greatest and only weakness." Jet replied, knowing he had struck gold.

_**AN: ooh! Dun, dun, dunn! And so it is on! Read and reply!**_


	14. Withheld by the Enemy

**Withheld by the Enemy**

_**AN: Wow! I like that title. It has a cool ring to it! "Withheld by the Enemy"! Awesome! Anyway, here's the chappie! **_

"Sir, we are running low on fuel (**_hmm? That sounds familiar. Remember the other time someone was low on fuel and what happened to them? Just kidding! You'll just have to read!_**), should we stop by a nearby island and grab some more?" Lieutenant Gee (**_Yes, I know I probably spelled his name wrong. I bet it's G or Gi or Geee! Lol!_**) asked Prince Zuko.

"Fine, but make it quick. I want to get to the Fire Nation faster than a canoe." Zuko replied, annoyed, and also worried that there were many people on their tail.

Zhao and Jet sat in the room, having tea (**_Dang! I can't imagine Jet sitting down, sipping tea, and without his little piece of grass! Can you?_**), conversing about Zuko, the Avatar, and Katara.

"So. You think that this girl is the solution (**_yes, Katara is the solution to everything. And we will always need her._**) to getting Zuko AND capturing the Avatar? You think that a water tribe peasant could kill Zuko and gain me a higher rank—get me promoted?" Zhao asked, leaning forward, and preparing for what Jet had to saying, wanting to somehow prove him wrong.

Jet smirked evilly, and said, "Yes. She is one of the Avatar's closest companions—he couldn't live without her. And Zuko and Katara seem to have a relationship for what I know now. But we'll need a plan to get everyone, and a good one. A foolproof one that could fool someone as high as the Fire Lord."

"Yes, but the plan I've already come up with just needs one more thing. And that is that nice little person right here!" Zhao finished, holding up the wanted poster of Katara that he had acquired from Jet. (**_No idea why Jet took it along—he knows what she looks like!—or how it survived their little date with the water!_**)

Zuko knew that Katara would not run away, as she needed her friends and the flying buffalo—thing (**_I'm still laughing, Dragon Jadefire!_**)hadn't been seen since Zuko captured the Avatar –and that other guy.

So, Zuko asked Katara, "Would you walk with me? While the retards get the fuel!"

Katara giggled solemnly (**_yeah. She giggled solemnly. Don't ask._**) and said, "I guess."

…

Zuko and Katara sat together by the river, talking.

"So. What are you going to do once we finally get back into the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, "And are able to rule again? Are you ever going to even remember any of us?"

"Katara! Of course I'll remember you, and I don't really know. What I'll do once I arrive in the Fire Nation. And once we get the Avatar—er, there." Zuko replied uneasily.

"What was that!" Zuko said suddenly, whipping around to find a dozen soldiers. (**_I that's what happened with Haru, but this is different! Just wait!_**)

"Katara! Run!" he yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

Katara ran off, back into the woods, while looking over her shoulders constantly.

She ran straight and fast, but then she accidentally stepped into a pile of leaves. A cage sprung up quickly around her, enclosing her, and pulled her up to great heights.

Zuko flipped over two of the nearest soldiers, knocking them down and sending a few unfriendly flames after them, knocking them out. He glimpsed three different soldiers running at him from three different angles, and he waited…waited…JUMPED! And all three of them crashed into each other, collapsing. Zuko smirked, and did a sidekick at another approaching fire bender, at the same time ducking five different flames that would have likely killed him.

Half were down, and six more to go, but Zuko was getting exhausted from this unfair combat. Twelve to one odds were unlikely for the "one", but Zuko was more trained, and certainly more determined.

The soldiers blasted fire at him, but Zuko created a big shield of fire around himself to block. Then he sent a whip of fire from each hand, blasting back two more men, with scorch marks on the lifeless chests. (**_I bet someone could die from a fire whip—copyright 2005 of zuko luva 1! MY IDEA!_**) The remaining four closed in on him, preparing for their greatest attack..

The man facing Zuko breathed deeply in, and then let out a huge blast of fire. Zuko ducked, just quick enough, and heard a loud "oof!" from the man behind him as he was hit with the fireball. Zuko jumped up again, brining around his foot, slamming it into the back of the man's legs, knocking him over.

As he fell towards Zuko, Zuko sent a big flame to his face, then kicked him aside and jumped up completely.

With still two left, the most skilled of all to have lasted this far, Zuko couldn't help thinking _I've already got ten of them. Now I should just be worrying if these people will ever live to see tomorrow!_

And with that, Zuko ducked as yet another flame was sent at him, then jumped up and over to the man, punching him in the face and kicking him hard in the side. He went flying over to the same tree where another soldier lay unconscious, and collapsed.

One left. And all during this time, Zuko's anger had been mounting higher and higher, as his temper boiler was easy to reach as usual, and he would just love to take this anger all out onto the last soldier.

Unfortunately, the soldier either realized this, or simply knew that he wouldn't be able to take down Zuko alone, and he tried to run off to the "safety" of the forest.

Zuko growled, attacking him from behind, and bringing him to the ground.

Once there, he punched his head so hard it started to bleed, then jumped up and ran after Katara after sending one last kick into his back.

Zuko was now even MORE angry, and he would stop at nothing to get Katara back. He did not want her hurt again, or taken from him, and he knew only to well that there wouldn't be twelve soldiers out to get him—and Katara—for no reason, and he had a bad feeling about who was behind all this.

Katara reached through the bars on the Fire Nation trap, working to untie the strings that held her up, and break the pulley. She jerked desperately at the pulley, and it finally broke.

_Yeah! I did it! Oh, no,_ She thought as she plummeted toward the ground_. I didn't think of that._

Katara shut her eyes as she hit the ground.

The cage sprung open, tumbling out her unconscious body. (**_Wow. She has been unconscious or asleep a lot hasn't she?_**)

Zhao and Jet (**_Don't see that combination too much_**) stepped out from the shadows, picking up Katara's limp body and carrying it back to the ship, after plowing over a man doing his yard work without a mind for trouble. After reaching the ship, they hurried aboard, and sailed off east again.

Zuko stumbled through the forest, and finally he left it to see if anyone had a glimpse of Katara.

"You there!" Zuko yelled at a man that looked as if he had just been trampled, standing at the edge of the forest. "Did you see a girl with pretty, long, brown hair—about fourteen—and wearing a blue outfit go by?"

"Yes." The man wheezed, pointing to the harbor on which there was a boat speeding away.

Zuko comprehended who had taken Katara where, and why, and nodded in thanks to the man. He then hurried off to his own ship, sailing off west, not north as the other ship had gone.

Zuko, in his quarters, sat down on his bed, waiting for them to reach the Fire Nation. He wanted Katara back, and was scared for her life—knowing that who she was with would not be merciful when it came to things like these—desperate measures when innocent, fourteen year old girls are kidnapped.

But Zuko was not going after Katara for the wise reason.

Zhao would be expecting him, because that would be why he had initially captured Katara. He might not know that Zuko had the Avatar, but even with someone like Katara—who could be so stubborn—he would quickly find out. Therefore, Zhao would try to stop him, and it would be wise for Zuko to get a good head start, fulfilling his plan before the Admiral even arrived in Fire Nation waters.

_**AN: Smart and complicated! And this was a nice long chappie, right? Good! Read and reply! And I know that the title—my only sort of good one—doesn't even suit the chapter. But it was better than "Untitled"!**_


	15. Into the Fire Nation

**Into the Fire Nation**

**_AN: Blek! I have a Communications Application FINAL on 12/15 and a Communications Application TEKS TEST on 12/14! But I already studied enough, so I'm typing up my story, which may only be posted Thursday! Oh well. Also, I wanted to start giving thanks to my first reviewers for each chapter. For this last one, our winner is Wordbender03. Congratulations, Wordbender03! You receive my recognition and credit for posting the first review of chapter fifteen! _**

**_PoisonIvy is my friend Josh from the chat room and I told him to read this story so he would see this. If you're out there, Joshie, tell me! Bri here! (I go by Bri on the chat room.). Dang. I thought I might see him. Meet him. WHATEVER! Anyone know if he's out there? blank chairs in the audience answer—no, obviously Dang it!_**

_**Also, WordBender03, I need your email because you have disabled the private message thingy, and I don't know how else to reply! Please tell me! **_

**_And this is a long author's note because I bothered CelloSolo2007 when I put them in the actual story part. _**

_**Takes a deep breath I would also like to thank all my reviewers for my latest chapter, and sorry it took a bit for this to be posted. I can only type oh so fast, as many of you know from my little emails. I try to reply to everyone, even those without an account. For example, amberhawk, I just wanted to say: Pudding is indeed evil, and a disgrace. But I am not so sure about the American Republic of France. Sugar rocks!**_

_**I personally love this chapter, and I bet you all will too! AHEM—freedomfightersrule—AHEM!**_

**_And now I have but one more thing to say! Enjoy the chapter!_**

Katara sat up wearily, and said, "Where am I?" and she rubbed her head, looking around.

_Oh great_, she thought, _I'm captured again_. She was in another cell alike to the one Zuko had put her in near the beginning, but she doubted whether Zuko would put her into a cell now.

She stood up, wobbled, and fell back down again. _Oh great. I know I'm on another ship that's not Zuko's. But who's could it be?_

Her question was answered almost immediately as Admiral Zhao stalked in.

He smirked, walking over to her cell, and pulling up a chair.

Between the bars, he said, "How long do you suspect it'll take that spoiled Prince to come? One, or two days?"

Katara glared at him, shutting her mouth, and trying not to think about how similar this was to the time Zuko had done this same type of questioning. Maybe the Fire Nation raised them this way or something!

Yet she doubted whether Zhao would turn out to be as nice to her as Zuko finally was.

"If the Prince DOES come, it'll be the perfect proof that he's not doing what he's supposed to do—chasing the Avatar. So I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the airbending monk that will also be coming shortly to save you also." He smiled at her hatefully again, and relaxed back into the chair.

Katara sputtered out, "W-What? WHY IS EVERYONE USING ME AS BAIT!"

Admiral Zhao looked at her questioningly, and asked, "Who else used you as bait?"

Katara realized where he was going with this, and she shut up instantly.

She saw him piecing things together in his head, and suddenly he shot up and left the room with a gasp.

Katara raised her eyebrow, and settled back uneasily into the dirty cell, wondering where on the planet Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Zuko were.

Zuko had shouted to the guards endlessly about how to head full speed toward the Fire Nation capitol, and now he was meditating, preparing to be seen in his father's eyes as honorable and great once again. He could not wait to be reunited for good with his throne, honor, country, and father.

…

"Sir, we are nearing the Fire Nation capitol." A guard said.

"FINALLY!" Zuko muttered, yet loudly, for the journey had been a long one, where it had taken close to a week to enter the Fire Nation—this boat was fast, speeding across the ocean waters—and when they had entered, they had been momentarily topped and questioned. Once they had gotten out of that, they had to travel about two more long days until they got where they were right now.

"For the first time in a LONG time, Zuko smiled, genuinely happy that he was back for good in the nation he loved.

…

Katara was sitting lazily in her cell, waiting for who—knows—what, and had quit trying to escape. _Maybe by the time Zuko is the ruler of the world, I can be free_, Katara thought, knowing all to well that that might take a while.

At that moment, Admiral Zhao walked back in, for I will not dwell on unimportant moments, and he pulled up his chair again, looking more relaxed, as if he had just saved his own life.

She wasn't starving at the moment, for Zhao had so _kindly_ ordered for an ENTIRE daily meal—stale bread and a small amount of fish—to be sent to her! But now she was lonely, angry, and bored.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, trying not to be JUST rude enough to break his small amount of patience, and get herself knocked out again, for firebenders usually have an anger problem.

The Admiral just shook his head, leering at her, and finally said, "How could Zuko _possibly_ be interested in you? Or vice versa?"

Katara, annoyed, just said, "I don't know." For she wished not to say much at all, as the people that would pay would be her, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko—even her own family, if she dared give away as much as who Koko was. And if she told him that Zuko had the Avatar, Zhao would be on his tail in a second—if he wasn't already. So there was no point even saying anything at this point, except to defy him incessantly.

The ship docked, lowering it's massive plank onto Fire Nation shores outside the palace lands.

Zuko armored himself—just incase, and to look good—and walked side by side with his uncle, having the guards drag out the still unconscious Aang—shackled and hurt—after them.

The Avatar—or Aang, as Katara called him—was bruised and cut, and looked very weak indeed. Zuko looked at him for a second, then shook his head and walked forward.

Holding his head high, Zuko walked straight toward the palace, while commoners stopped to stare.

Zuko strutted straight past them, and the guards of the palace, and across the long red, gold, and black hallway—straight up to the throne, where he bowed before it.

In a deep voice, the Fire Lord stated, "Have you brought the Avatar, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes father, I have." Zuko answered in a bit of a strained voice, gulping at what was to come—what he was to do. He motioned for the guards to bring forth the Avatar.

Ozai nodded, saying, "Bring him to the dungeons. How are you, my son and brother?"

"I am quite good, and I would be delighted to have some ginseng tea!" Iroh stated, bowing slightly also.

"That can be arranged." Ozai said, "but before I meet you in the room down the hallway to your right—second door—I would like to have a talk with my son." And he motioned for Zuko to come with him.

"Okay." Iroh said, hurrying to the nearby room.

Ozai stepped off his chair, leading Zuko into the hallway on the left, and asked him, "You are soon becoming of age to rule. And you shall rule the Fire Nation, eventually the world. Are you ready?"

Zuko put his head down, and lifting it back up, said, "I am. And I am sorry."

Zuko's left arm bended behind his back to pull out the knife he had placed there, and just as Ozai—to his right—had said, "For what, Prince Zuko?", he had, in one smooth motion, brought the knife and a deadly flame straight and hard into his father's strong back.

Ozai's eyes widened, and he fell over. In seconds, the Fire Lord was **dead**.

**_AN: Oh, yeah! That was an awesome chapter! Personally, I had a GREAT time writing it and I hope you had an enjoyable time reading it! Will Zuko step up and claim the throne? What will happen to Katara, Aang, Haru, and Sokka? Next time on…Bait or Mate! Read and reply, pretty please! Next chapter is coming out on Friday, for the millions of people that beg to know when I will post again!_**


	16. Fire Lord

**Fire Lord**

**_AN: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You guys rock! 112 reviews! Thank you SO much! And I have no idea who my first reviewer for this chapter was, so I can't really give out that reward today. But I can give credit to ALL of my first reviewers! That would be: Wordbender03, Monito, and zukoiscute, who were my very first reviewers who reviewed the day it came out! Thank you to all of them! And my reviewers for today were Bubble-Gum-12, sokkasgirl15, Zukoscute2, and CelloSolo2007. Thank you to them, too!_**

_**Sokkasgirl15, I'm sorry if it was too harsh, but I TRY to make my story intense—or harsh.**_

_**And I'm also sorry about the graphics or whatever from the last chapter. You see, I tried to make little stars for things like "Takes a deep breath" but they did not show up, so now I shall just use parenthesis.**_

_**(Singing) I'm blue, da-ba-di-da-ba-di, da-ba-di-da-ba-di, da-ba-di-da-ba-di, da-ba-di-da-ba-di!**_

_**And I also apologize for incorrect grammar, like using it's instead of its. Yes, my mom was editing it for me. AFTER I had posted it, so it wasn't much of a help. **_

_**(Laughing) this music video, I'm Blue, on ROCKS! VERY funny!**_

_**(Crying) and this music video, A Hundred Years Away, is also really sad! (Sob)**_

_**Those last two chappies were some of my best, so don't be surprised if they aren't as action-filled again. Those were I guess one of my few climaxes! **_

**_And here's the next chapter! And I don't know how many times I'll say it, or have said it, but ZULA IS NOT IN THIS STORY! I was too lazy to find out where and how to put her in the story, so we're just going to pretend she's not there, okay? You in on this with me?_**

Zuko stepped back in shock, stunned at what he had done. Then he just turned and ran off to the tea room, where his uncle sat, waiting.

Iroh looked at Zuko's guilty form, and shook his head sadly.

Zuko sighed, sitting down and waited for people to realize that their Fire Lord was dead.

He and Iroh sat in silence, not daring to talk about Ozai for the risk of being overheard.

After a few minutes, a guard burst in to the room, saying in a rush, "Prince Zuko! General Iroh! The Fire Lord—he's dead! Come quickly!"

Zuko stood up swiftly, keeping a hard face, and followed the guard along with his uncle.

They turned into the hallway, where Ozai's body lay sprawled many feet away.

Zuko ran over to him, kneeling, and saying as if this was all new, "Father!"

No response came—obviously—and Zuko looked up to the guard, saying, "Have this body removed. I don't want anyone seeing it."

"Yes, sir. But what should we do about the person who killed him? They should be punished." The guard said ignorantly.

"What's done is done." Zuko replied, thinking furiously, "Anyone who is skilled enough to kill the ruler of the Fire Nation would have also been smart enough or logical enough to know how not to be caught. He could be in the Earth Nation right now for all we know. It would be best just to let him go—and be more protective. The funeral will occur tomorrow."

The guard nodded, a little guiltily, then said, "Yes, your highness."

Zuko gaped quizzically at him for a second, but then remembered his position to the throne, and that now that his father was dead, he would rule, being the Fire Lord. Of course he had known this when he killed his father, but it still came differently, and he felt it might take some time getting used to.

Zuko nodded in return to the man, and then walked to his old room, planning to unpack his few items later.

But on the way to his room, he passed by the dungeon door.

"Hmm." He said, and walked in.

The first cell held Katara's brother, the water tribe peasant. He looked up as Zuko walked past, and then ran to the bars, yelling, "Where's Aang? Where's Katara?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow, saying, "The Avatar is a prisoner of the Fire Nation. And your sister—I don't know where she is." He finished sadly.

Sokka's face fell as he saw that Zuko was not lying, and slumped over again.

Zuko continued down the hall, and all the way to where the Avatar's cell was located.

_Dang! This kid is STILL unconscious_, Zuko thought, and left again.

As he walked back to his room across the entry way, he pondered the question of the comet.

_This comet was used by my great grandfather to start the war, and I am expected to use it to stop the war—and win. With its power once again, I'll be able to end it easily, for all firebenders will be stronger. The Fire Nation shall rule the world, But what if the newly powerful and extremely strong firebenders rebel? _Zuko thought, stopping his lovely little imaginations of ruling the world as Zhao walked in. _Especially him._ Zuko thought, coming to a conclusion in his mind.

"I need to speak to the Fire Lord." Zhao stated.

Zuko walked straight up to him, and while in his face, he said, "My father is dead. If you were any person of any exceptional skill, you would know that. So if you need to speak to the Fire Lord, you can talk to _me_."

Admiral Zhao looked appalled for a second, and then said, "You're lying."

But he knew that Zuko wasn't. He could see it in the way Zuko had walked up to him, looking so superior, or acting as if he was.

He glared and growled at him, and then just stalked on out again, but as he reached the door, he turned around, smirking, and said, "Though if you would be willing to negotiate, I've got something you might want."

Zuko kept his face hard, but inside, his stomach turned over. _Katara!_

"It would be such a waste if you let her perish. Though she is pretty—maybe I'll just have some fun with her myself." And Zhao exited, followed by two guards.

"If you **dare** lay such a thing as a _finger_ on her," Zuko muttered, hatred burning through him like a deadly flame, "You'll experience worse pain than you have EVER felt before!"

Zuko turned around, stalking over to a near guard, saying, "I have a big task for you."

The guard grinned stupidly, thinking he would get to bring back the pretty girl, but Zuko denied him.

"I need you and many other guards to take our fastest and best ship, and go across the world, picking up Master Benders of Water and Earth, then return as soon as possible." He ordered.

The guard nodded, and hurried off to go get ready.

Zuko walked back out the door to where Admiral Zhao had gone off to, ready to see what he would ask for in a trade.

_**AN: Wow! I am so excited for my next chapter! It'll be pretty long, active, and hopefully breath-taking!**_

_**Now, please forgive me if I mess up on a million things, and forget to make things relevant from earlier in the story, but I have to write this in sections—like in advisory, after I finish class work. Sadly, I can never just sit down and write the entire thing, for then it would not be so twisted and messed up.**_

_**Now, if this story WAS going to go into Avatar, it would be after chapter 17, the Northern Air Temple, and never include the rest of the episodes to the first season finale. Does that clear up anything? And I don't even know if I've said it before!**_

_**Can't wait until I type up the chapter, and if you want to know how long it was, well, this chapter was six pages long in my journal, but I added many spur-of-the-moment authors' notes, like right now. And the next chapter was eight and a half pages in my journal, but it is MUCH more active, so it's not really that short, actually!**_

_**Anyway, keep being the awesome readers and reviewers that you are, and I'll like see you later!**_

_**Read and reply!**_


	17. Agni Kai

**Agni Kai**

**_AN: Okey-doky! Here's the chapter you have all been so patiently waiting for. (Huge audience cheers)_**

_**A few replies to my great reviewers that don't have accounts I can just talk to!**_

**_Aliyah, I sent you a really LONG email, but it came back to me telling me that the email address was invalid! Darn it! But I would LOVE for you to send me more riddles, and I can talk to you more if you have a VALID email address! Just kidding!_**

**_And my lovable peeps, I think you should all get accounts—most of you have them, but I think it's almost unfair to be singling out people on this, just because they don't have VALID (lol!) emails or accounts on fanfiction. But until then, I'll still do this! And please don't take it the wrong way that I don't like to talk to you, but just imagine if I replied to ALL reviews on this! Ahh! Avalanche!_**

_**Sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews though—I try!**_

**_And I just saw King Kong! Wow! So sad! (cry) I cried. It was AWESOME! You should go see it!_**

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was sick yesterday, and I had a Tae Kwon Do test Monday might that I had to study for. Boy! But I think I passed. I missed the board the first kick, but my hard back turning kick broke clear through it the second time! Yeah! **_

_**And I have got to seriously type faster, because we're going off to some place for vacation soon, and I have like 5 days to FINISH this story, for I want it all posted by the time I leave, so enjoy having up to TWO ENTIRE CHAPTERS posted every day! Lol! Okay, I really want a laptop for Christmas, so if any of you guys love me that much (wink wink) I would love you even MORE if you bought me that for Christmas! All right, I got to go take a shower soon, so yeah (don't know why I said that). Here's the chapter! Enjoy, and I personally love this one!**_

_**A shout-out to my friend Matty: hawkeyeisgreat if you are out there, please reply!**_

_**All right, talk to you again at the end of the chapter!**_

Zuko ordered a few guards to have his back as he wove between the walls guarding the palace like a maze.

Out of the hedges, Zuko had planned to sneak up on Zhao, but as he reached him, Zhao turned around, saying, "About time you showed up." And half a dozen guards came behind him.

"What do you want for her?" Zuko stated, glaring, yet trying not to give away how much he needed her back

Zhao leered cruelly at Zuko, saying, "Agni kai. If I win, you go to hell, and you hand over the rule of the Fire Nation. And of course, I keep the wretched girl. If you win, though I would be highly appalled if you do, you keep the throne and the girl."

"That doesn't seem very reasonable." Zuko snarled, "But make it death we fight to, along with the other—er—perks, and you have a deal."

Zhao nodded, saying, "Prepare to die tonight, you spoiled Prince, and we shall fight."

"Sunset it is." Zuko repeated, turning around and motioning for the guards to follow him.

Zhao shook his head menacingly, making him look even uglier, and walked back onto his ship to the prison hold.

Katara moaned again, clutching her starving stomach. She was about to pass out from hunger when the worst person came in.

"What do you want, Zhao?" she said as threateningly as possible.

"Firstly, it's **Admiral** Zhao, and is that any way to talk to the future ruler of the Fire Nation?" Zhao snarled, unlocking the door and stalking in.

Grasping Katara by her arm and jerking her up to hang in front of his face, Admiral Zhao said, "You had better learn respect, or I'll teach it to you."

She struggled, choking out, "I'll never bow to your every whim, or obey you for my life!"

She had reached his temper point.

Admiral Zhao growled menacingly, and she felt his hand becoming hot on her arm.

Realizing what he was doing, Katara screamed, as she collapsed onto the floor.

He stalked out; locking the door behind him, and Katara heaved herself up wearily.

Holding her bruised arm tenderly, she sobbed. There was no water around of which she could use to heal herself, and it burned like hell. (**_Yes, I know, I'm mean to her_**)

Zuko had but a few hours before sunset, and just in case, he decided upon taking another visit to the dungeons.

_Finally! The kid's awake!_ Zuko thought to himself as he came upon the Avatar's cell, where he was playing with some marbles unenthusiastically.

On the other hand, Aang sat in the dismal cell, trying to entertain himself with his only belongings left, and wincing every time he moved for the huge pain in his chest. And only to make things worse, the person who had gotten him into all of this mess walked in, not a burden upon him.

Aang looked up solemnly at Zuko for a second, and went back to playing with his marbles.

"Avatar." Zuko growled, sitting in a chair as if preparing for a big talk.

"Firebender." Aang mimicked, glaring at him.

Ignoring this threat, Zuko went on, "You know about the comet, true?"

Dropping the sarcasm, Aang said, "umm…yeah. I was kind of supposed to stop it."

"Then you'll need some help." Zuko stated, and as Aang looked up curiously, he went on about what was to be done and what was to come.

"I have ordered for two master benders of water and earth to be brought as soon as possible, as you have still to master those elements, am I right?"

Aang nodded as Zuko continued, "And while we wait for them to come, I will be teaching you firebending. We shall start now."

And Zuko started Aang on some basics, as he learned easily. Unlikely as it was to defeat the Admiral with basics, doing this helped Zuko greatly as well as helping Aang.

A while later, Zuko was about to leave, when he said, "Before I leave, you need to know that if something goes wrong, you need to get yourself out. Melt the bars or something. Actually, you don't have to be in here! My father is dead, and I am now the Fire Lord, so if you think you'll gain something by running away, you're wrong. Just come with me to your new room, and you'll be more comfortable, and hopefully, you can see your friends soon. And if I don't return tomorrow or tonight, **get out**. It is crucial for you to learn the four elements, as it is also the biggest issue for the world. Do you understand everything?"

Aang, a bit overwhelmed, nodded, and followed Zuko out of the dungeons and to his new room.

After that, Zuko left Aang in his new room, and met up with his uncle to go to the shipyard, for it was almost sunset.

"Prince Zuko—I mean _Lord_ Zuko—remember your basics, and your breath of fire. And don't forget those new tricks, drills, and sets we went over—"

Zuko cut off his Uncle with an, "Of course."

Many guards stayed silent (scared of the outcome if they cheered for the wrong person) as the Fire Lord and his Uncle walked in.

Zuko turned around and knelt down, meditating and preparing for the battle to come.

Finally, after reviewing all techniques and skills he had worked on, Zuko turned around to face Zhao, and shed his Fire Nation vest.

As it fluttered to the ground, this picture looking alike to when Zuko had been forced to fight his own father years ago, Zuko got into position.

Zhao followed suit, the huge bell sounded, and they began.

Zuko, again, was the first to pull out his flames, moving his hands toward his side and hooting the fiery blasts at Zhao.

Zhao whirled Zuko's flames into a ball, and, spinning them around, blew them back out at Zuko, twenty feet away.

Stricken for a moment, Zuko paused, but then let the flames wash over him and leave him unharmed.

Zhao stepped toward him a few paces, and released more flames out of his hands.

Zuko leapt aside, watching his Fire Nation vest catch fire.

Zuko waited for Zhao to come just close enough for his next attack, forming a small plan, and when Zhao was but a few paces away, Zuko gathered the flames, but had to jump aside—just barely avoiding Zhao's deadly flames, and then struck out his own after gathering them from the burning vest.

Zuko whipped a strong fire whip across Zhao's chest.

Zhao growled, wincing at the obvious pain, and he too pulled the rest of the flames from the vest.

The fire circled his body, into an enormous shield of fire, and then he shot out both of his fists, causing the fire shield around Zhao to explode and go everywhere within range.

Zuko ducked, trying to make an identical shield, but failed, and the fire blasts knocked him back several feet.

Zuko moaned, but shot up onto his feet again before Zhao could run over.

At three feet away from each other, Zuko sent fire at Zhao's ugly legs, planning to knock him over, but Zhao stepped forward, blocking it by shooting out his hands.

Zhao then stepped forward, punching with great strength at Zuko's head.

Zuko ducked, leaping to the side, bringing both hands and some lovely fire at Zhao's monkey—face.

Then he pulled back his hand, and brought it forth again to punch Zhao hard as stone and dead in the face, releasing his most burning flames.

Zhao fell against the cold metal floor, about as alive as the old Fire Lord Ozai.

_**AN: Oy! Zuko is a murderer! Lol! Wow, next chapter is coming out soon, for I have my vacation to go off to soon, as I have previously said, so yeah, read and reply!**_


	18. Reunited

**Reunited**

_**AN: All righty! The winners for being the first reviewers of my last chapter are… (Drum roll)…Monito and shojobutterfly! And they reviewed at EXACTLY the same time—funny, huh? So they both win recognition! **_

_**And sorry for any grammatical errors in the last chapter!**_

**_And here is the chapter! (I understand perfectly that many of you are at school, but I have Christmas break right now until January 3rd! Wahoo! Hehe! You have to go to school! Jk!) And oh-em-gee! Who thinks that like EVERYONE gets sick during Christmas? Grr! I hate that part of Christmas—but I love everything else! Anyway, I'll shut up and here's the chapter:D Warning: Zutara to the max!_**

Zuko glanced at Zhao's dead body, wondering if he truly was a bad person to have murdered two people in less than a day.

He shook his head, and then ran onto Zhao's ship to where he suspected the prison hold should be. Sure enough, he found it in the same place that his ship held one, and he pushed the door open.

At the last cell, Zuko found Katara—unconscious and sickly. She had a shiny burn on her arm and her usually beautiful hair was ragged and dirty, falling past her waist in tangles.

"Katara!" Zuko said, frightened. He pulled apart the metal bars with his strong hands, melting them with fire. He walked in, kneeling beside Katara and scooping her up her weak form.

Cradling her tenderly in his arms, Zuko leapt lightly up and out, back to the castle, while ignoring the many guards and his uncle that tried to stop him.

He carried her all the way to the palace, inside, and to the hospital wing.

He then instructed the nurse to care for her, and he took them to the room that Katara would stay in.

He headed back down to the Avatar's room, and walked in.

He practically jumped back in surprised as he walked in to find the kid spinning around on a ball of—air just as he had the first time they had fought in the South Pole.

"Err…We'll continue lessons tomorrow…everything went fine. And my Uncle will bring you your meal shortly. Or a guard, I don't really give a damn." Zuko said, still stunned.

Aang skidded to a halt and jumped off his air scooter—thing, and bowed respectfully.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, but bowed back.

The next morning:

Katara dimly awoke, opening her eyes, and taking in her surroundings.

_Yes! For once I'm not locked up in a cell!_ She thought to herself as she admired everything about her room, from the dazzling gold and shining blue walls, to her plain red quilt on the bed she laid comfortably in. On the metal bedside table was a glass of pure water, atop a coaster with the Fire Nation insignia on it, next to a soft candle that glowed and shed it's light to the otherwise dark room. On the other side of the room, there was a two person table, and a small bureau. The small room welcomed her, and she realized—with glee for once—that she was back with Zuko.

She jumped up, wanting to go find and see him, but instantly felt woozy and collapsed back onto the bed. Again, she felt the pain in her arm, and she looked down at it. Covered in a white bandage below the red and black robe that fit onto her slender form was the burn, and though she couldn't see it, she could feel it.

She rubbed her head, and then got up slowly, remaining on her feet this time. She walked over to the nearby door, opening it to reveal a bathroom.

She sighed, relieved, and went over to the sink, where she found a cool source of water.

Pulling up the sleeve of her robe, Katara carefully peeled the bandage up, clenching her teeth together in the quick pain that happens when you do such a thing as ripping off a band aid.

She released the breath she had been holding and then waterbended some water out of the faucet, letting it cover her hand and glisten.

She then brought it to her arm, and breathed in and out, yada yada yada…it was instantly healed.

She smiled and went back over to her comfortable bed in her cozy room, and waited for Zuko to return.

During all this, Zuko had just awakened. He pulled a black robe over his head, combed his hair, and put it into his usual high ponytail.

As he walked out of his chamber, across the hallway, his uncle did the same.

Iroh had on a black robe also, pulled tightly across his vast stomach.

They joined and walked to the main hall, and out to the courtyard, where the old Fire Lord's funeral was to take place.

Many people were already gathered, in respect, but not mourning.

Zuko had always been bored at funerals, and this was no exception. The pope came up to the platform, gave his usual eulogy, Uncle Iroh went up, Zuko himself had to go up and say a few words, and even some average guards and servants came up to speak.

AT long, LONG last, it was over, and Ozai's body inside the casket went from ashes to ashes, as he burned in his own flames, (**_Yes I know! Ouch!_**) And Zuko was allowed to be alone again.

Zuko rushed to the kitchens, and told the cook to prepare the best meal he could manage (**_yes, the cook is a guy_**), and come get it when he was done.

The cook bowed as Zuko looked his way, but as he walked out, his head held high, the cook shook his head, not believing he had ever met someone more self—absorbed and spoiled. (**_OMG! Colleen! We have some new words for him! Lol!_**)

Zuko rolled his eyes himself—_It's not for me!_—and went back to his room to wait and prepare for the event that this has all been leading up to.

Katara was joyful at the moment. And she was **so** excited about her last meal. I mean—it was DELICIOUS! It was tasty, filling, yummy, it was beyond explanation, it was—fish.

But she was satiated and fine, and she stood up from the table and went to go get ready for the day, surprised at why she hadn't gotten completely dressed and cleaned up earlier.

She finished pulling the comb through her long, silky, brown hair, and she pulled out more water from the faucet, scrubbing her unblemished face with it.

She walked back out of the bathroom and over to the bureau. Opening several drawers, she found white leggings, black leggings, blue leggings, gold leggings, and red leggings, all sorts of undergarments, her regular outfit, long — sleeved red, black, gold, white, blue, and even green robes and dresses, and many other lovely clothes.

She decided upon wearing some black leggings to go under a perfectly—fitting red robe with gold trimmings on the sleeves, neck, and hem.

She smiled at her form in the mirror, and sat down again, thinking that Zuko would probably get annoyed or scared if she wasn't where he thought she was.

Just a few minutes past, and then Zuko came in—carrying a delicious looking lunch!

"Hello Katara. I'm glad that you're well!" and he lifted the cover of the silver platter.

_Great! Fish! And rice! And tea! I must be of royalty!_ Katara joked inside, taking it thankfully from him and began to eat hungrily.

Zuko just sat across the table from her, staring at her.

Katara stared back, just looking at his handsome, awesome, sexy, cool, hot, overall perfect form. She hadn't seen him ion a while, and since then, all off his lovely brown hair had grown back, covering his awesome head and to the tip of his forehead in the sweetest way.

Zuko took a deep breath, and stood up. Katara wasn't that hungry, and had already eaten a bit of this food and breakfast, so she also stood up. She could tell that something awesome was about to happen, though what she could not decipher.

He stepped out from behind the table, took her hand softly, and faced her looking her straight in the eye. Then he kneeled down on one knee, saying, "Katara. You brought joy to my world when there was none. You helped me determine the right thing to do. You are calm, sweet, loving, beautiful, and I love you. And with that, will you, Katara, be with me in ruling the Fire Nation, and be my wife?" and he held up a golden ring.

"Oh, Zuko!" Katara said, overjoyed, "Yes—yes! I will!"

Zuko stood back up, slipped the ring onto her finger, and said, "Great!" and the pulled into a strong kiss.

It was a wonderful experience, with lips on lips and body on body.

And at that moment, they felt that nothing was wrong, and they could just live happily ever after.

**_AN: No! No! That's not the end, and we do wish they could live happily ever after, but they have still many things to come! I hope you enjoyed it and thought it was mushy, sweet, sexy, and all that good stuff. Aww…I'm mad at Katara now. I want to kiss Zuko! Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter to come out! Only eight pages to type! Okay then, I'd better get started! Read and reply!_**


	19. The Art of Bending

**The Art of Bending**

_**AN: Okay, I've got loads to say today! But first of all, we have our winner for the first reviewer of chapter 18—Reunited. Drum roll please! (Drum rolls) our winner…for last chapter…is…Bubble-Gum-12! Nicole, congratulations, you were my first awesome reviewer of the last chappie! Good job sis!**_

_**Also, I'm really happy because I have 131 reviews! Yay! And my goal is to have 200 or more at the end of the story, which would be after the epilogue chapter—chapter 22, called—well, what do you think? Epilogue! Lol!**_

_**I was really worried earlier because I hadn't done like ANY Christmas shopping, but now I'm cool, and all I have to do is buy a little more candy for everyone! Lol!**_

_**All righty! In this chapter, the bending Masters will arrive, and that'll be all happyful for everyone! Yay!**_

_**Okay, I was really mad last night because an immature girl of the age 9 or 10 ripped my uniform (For Tae Kwon Do), didn't say sorry, and was immature about it, but I'm better now, and over that, after all! She was only 9 or 10! So yeah. But she still gets on my nerves anyway! Oh well!**_

_**Okay, I really need to shut up because this is not a xanga, so here's the chappie!**_

_**Oh yeah! One more thing! Sorry about posting my chapters during the middle of the day when you're at school, I guess that's not fair, so I'll try to post them like—now. Lol!**_

Katara kissed Zuko once again, and slipped the keys from his butt pockets.

"Your friend—Aang?—has his own room, but I haven't gotten one for your brother yet." Zuko said plainly.

Katara asked, "May I get him one?"

"Sure." Zuko replied.

Okay! Be right back then!"

Katara walked smoothly down the hallways and to where the dungeons most likely would be, though she had to search a bit. Once there, she unlocked the door and walked in.

When she came upon the first cell, she looked inside and saw Sokka sitting solemnly against the wall.

"Sokka!" she squealed.

"Katara!" Sokka answered, jumping up, and losing his enthusiasm, said, "Get me out of this, would you?"

Katara smiled, and unlocked the door. She and Sokka hugged, but Katara quickly pulled back in disgust, saying, "Sokka! You smell like a dead skunk! Ever heard of personal hygiene?"

Sokka frowned, and said, "There's not exactly a shower in there."

Katara shook her head, laughing, and led him to a random room that was not already occupied, wherever that would be, and filling him in on the details.

Zuko walked outside for some fresh air, and when he didn't really know what to do once he was out there, he just walked back to the palace doors, but was stopped when an arrow whizzed right past his ear.

He flipped around, enraged. Out from the forest's trees jumped a teenaged boy, his face one of hatred.

"You!" Zuko shouted.

"Me!" Jet repeated, saying, "You think you can get away with taking back my girl—my prisoner?"

"Katara is not a belonging! She is a woman! And I'm marrying her!" Zuko answered, flames protruding from his hands.

"You're what?" Jet glowered, staffs at the ready also.

"I'm **marrying** her! Together, we'll rule the Fire Nation and get rid of peasants like _you_!" Zuko replied.

"Pht! Let's just make a deal then! I win: you die and hand over Katara. You win: I die, and you keep her." Jet said.

"You're just as ignorant and stupid as Zhao, who offered me a similar deal, and got killed by me yesterday!" Zuko growled, "But that will work. Let us fight to death."

"Or should I say **your** death." Jet said, and got ready.

Zuko growled, and released his flames at the boy, who twirled his staff and threw off the flames. Then he jabbed at Zuko with the point, but Zuko ducked and threw at him a punch.

It got pretty nasty, with ducks, kicks, jabs, punches, blocks, flames, and every now and then one of them reaching the other and cutting or burning parts of them.

A few minutes later, both boys were exhausted, and surprised at how much the other wanted to win.

Zuko's thoughts could hardly keep away from the looming terror of what would occur if he lost. What would happen to Katara? She could be raped, hurt, killed, all of those, and even things Zuko couldn't bear to think about.

And with that, Zuko dodged Jet's fiercest and strongest blow yet, and grabbed his arm, swung him around, and punched him dead in the face.

Jet fell backwards, unconscious, yet Zuko couldn't bear to kill another person, but if he left him here, when he regained consciousness, he'd come back even angrier.

"Ughh!" Zuko complained as he dragged the teen back to the castle and toward the dungeons when he heard a short scream—not loud but not accidental. _Katara!_

Zuko rushed down the halls to where the sound had come from, dragging Jet with him, and came upon Katara and Sokka.

"You!" Sokka yelled at Zuko as he saw him, while pinning Katara to the wall, enraged.

"What?" Zuko said, flustered.

"Why'd you ask Katara to marry you!" it was more of a retort than a question. "What're you up to?"

"I asked her to marry me because I love her!" Zuko said, slowly catching on. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes! I have a problem with that!" Sokka said, exasperated while his voice cracked, "Katara! You're marrying the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!"

Katara stuck her chin up and answered, "Yes. I am."

Sokka sputtered for a second, then just shook his head and slouched off to his new room.

"Right then." Zuko said, "I gotta go deal with this bitch."

Katara grinned uneasily, and nodded, saying, "Okay then. I'll…er…do stuff for the wedding."

"Right." Zuko said.

A few uneventful weeks passed, during which Sokka learned to accept the Zutara thing, Aang had almost mastered Fire Bending, the wedding was approaching, and the master benders still hadn't arrived.

Ever since their little deal, Jet had been locked up in a cell deep in the back, receiving daily food, and was to be exiled from the Nation later on in life.

About two and a half months it was away from when the comet was to come, and everyone was becoming uneasy. Already Aang had learned loads of firebending, even though he was supposed to learn the elements in order, though that was unlikely at the moment, for the comet was a bigger threat than breaking a tradition of how to magically move everything, as Sokka said.

Aang had long since known about Zuko and Katara's engagement (from Sokka) and though he had at first tried to kill Zuko (literally), he now settled well at being extremely jealous.

Finally, after many long days of boring things, a guard burst into the room (where Iroh, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Aang had been discussing—not very interested—about the increasing pollution in the area), saying, "My Lord! The Masters have arrived! Come quickly!"

Aang grinned, excited to learn, and Katara also smiled for the joy of getting to master water also, and they hurried outside and to the port.

Standing professionally side by side were two older—looking men, one wearing a robe of green and brown, and the other wearing blue—typical.

When they saw the approaching group, led by Zuko, they bowed shortly in unison.

Zuko stopped a few feet away, and bowed back.

"I am Master Retaw of Water." The man in blue said.

"And I am Master Haku of Earth." The other man continued.

Aang bowed, and the rest of the group departed, leaving Aang and Katara to start, though they both knew the same (Katara had been teaching Aang) things, and were already far, so they had a good head start.

Aang had a strangely strong urge to whip Zuko in the head as he strode off with any element, but resisted and snapped back to reality when Master Retaw asked, "Shall we begin?"

Aang turned back and nodded.

The Earthbender walked off to the castle with a steady stance, reminding Aang of what Master Jeong Jeong had said a long time ago—that he could tell he hadn't mastered all elements by the way he walked. Though that was then and this was now, and that's what counts.

_**AN: Yes, I know, that sounded retarded, but I tried! Okay, now what do you guys think about Retaw's name? Anyone (in other words, everyone) who figures it out soon gets to be recognized! Good luck! And I just made up Haku—it sounds like an Earthbender's name!**_

_**Okay! I hope you enjoyed it, and have a good break and Merry Christmas (in case this is my last chapter before I go off on vacation). Read and Reply!**_


	20. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

_**AN: Okay guys, you have been patiently waiting, and the new chapter is FINALLY here!**_

_**But before we start, I'd like to say that the following readers figured out the Retaw was water spelled backwards!**_

_**Ahem…CelloSolo2007, Boylessgirl52941, Mew of Fire, and WordBender03. Congratulations you guys and gals! And sokkasgirl15, sorry, but you can dream. Jk! Lol!**_

_**Okay, our FIRST reviewer for the last chapter was… (Drum rolls)…Bubble-Gum-12! Great job, younger sis! Lol!**_

_**And in this chapter, we'll have the wedding and Aang mastering Waterbending and start Earth. Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: EXTREMELY long (for me anyways.)**_

A few weeks had passed, and Aang had learned Waterbending quickly, having help from Katara and Master Retaw. And it seemed pretty easy because it seemed that if he just did a basic move, he could just make the water follow him.

By the time that the wedding was but a day away, Katara, sitting upon the grassy lawn next to Zuko, saw Aang and Master Retaw bow to each other.

Aang scampered over, saying, "I did it! I've mastered Waterbending!"

Katara got up and hugged him, saying, "Good job! I knew you could do it!"

She felt so excited and happy for so many reasons at the moment.

She had mastered Waterbending, she was getting married to the hottest guy in the Fire Nation tomorrow, and for once she wasn't captured!

But then she remembered Haru. She lowered her head sadly, wondering where in the world he was right now.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing." Katara said, but added, "Actually, it's my friend, Haru? Do you remember him? From the time—uh…never mind."

Zuko laughed uneasily, and so did Katara, for they thought it amusing how they had first come to be on the same ship—or what had been the origin of all this.

Then he said, "The boy with long, brown hair in green and brown?"

Katara nodded.

"Then yes, I know him. What about him?" Zuko asked.

"I'm just afraid for him. I really liked him, and I don't want my friend hurt." Katara replied.

"Well, I'll do what I can about him, but in the meanwhile, I just wanted to say that I'm really excited for tomorrow!" Zuko said, smiling.

Katara grinned, and leaned forward, making out with him.

Luckily, Master Retaw and Aang had left, so they were alone, for that would have been a bit embarrassing.

When finally the couple pulled out of their enthusiastic lip lock, Katara answered, "I am too!"

The day actually went by fast after that, and before they knew it, it was 11:0 pm.

The wedding was next morning, and Katara could hardly sleep for joy and excitement.

But finally, she sighed, and had been thinking about everything so much that she fell asleep.

-- 

The next morning, Katara woke up bright and early, hurrying through her morning things like breakfast, took a shower, and then pulled on a black and red robe for now.

She had been instructed not to see Zuko until, well, of course, the wedding! Or any other boys. She couldn't wait to see Aang and Zuko all dressed up, but she was a little scared to see what Sokka would look like.

She took a deep breath, and calmed herself down, slowing her pace to a walk as she headed towards the dressing room where all girls would dress that were bridesmaids or in the wedding.

When she got there, she opened the door to a surprise!

"Gran Gran!" Katara squealed.

"Katara. I just had to come see my daughter get married to the FIRE LORD!" she said calmly, not at all upset about who Katara was marrying.

"How did you get here? Zuko was with me the entire time!" Katara said, bewildered.

"Well, he had sent out for people around the world, and a few of your friends are here as well!"

"Ooh! Who?" Katara asked.

"Well, there was a nice young lady who Sokka told me about. And also your friend, the Earthbender." Gran Gran said.

"HARU IS HERE! Yay!" Katara said, delighted, "and Sokka has a girlfriend? Since WHEN?" she said, scoffing.

"She'll be coming later, after dining, for she is one of the bridesmaids." Gran Gran answered.

Katara nodded, sitting down on the spare bed, and chatting some more with Gran Gran, catching her up on everything.

Katara wondered how Zuko had managed to get people from around the world in a day, but after all, he WAS the Fire Lord.

When finally it came to 10:00, some girls—most that Katara had never seen before—started arriving.

Many of them were from the Fire Nation, and Katara would bet all her money (which was a lot as her position being Fire Lady) that they were friends of Zuko from his younger age, or they had begged to come.

They introduced themselves and each other to Katara, and Katara smiled, but waited for the dresses person to arrive.

Soon, a person that looked oddly familiar walked in.

She had short, brownish—red hair, green eyes, and a strong, fit body.

Gran Gran whispered in Katara's ear, "That's the girl from the ship we were on!"

Katara nodded, standing up and walking over to the girl.

She thought she recognized her from somewhere, but where, she couldn't remember. Oh well, one way to find out.

"Hi! I'm Katara! Don't I know you from somewhere?" Katara said, feeling stupid.

The girl looked about Sokka's age—fifteen—and she comprehended, "You're Sokka's sister!"

"Uh-huh! And you're…Sokka's girlfriend!" still bamboozled.

"Oh, yeah, I am. My name's Suki, from Kyoshi Island!" she said brightly.

Oh yeah! Well, nice to meet you, Suki!" Katara said jokingly.

"You, too!" Suki joked back.

What're you ion the wedding?" Katara asked Suki.

"I'm a bridesmaid." Suki said.

"I knew that." Katara said stupidly, grinning.

"Wait. What are you?" Suki said sarcastically.

"I'm the bride!" Katara answered, grinning.

"Really? You would never know!" Suki said, but quit joking and said happily, "I get to walk down the aisle with Sokki!"

"Sokki?" Katara said slyly, raising an eyebrow.

Suki blushed, and thankfully, at that moment the dress person walked in.

…

Katara held up her beautiful, blue dress in front of her, smiling from ear to ear.

Gran Gran went to the bathroom to change privately, and Suki and Katara started changing side by side, for they didn't care what other people thought of them.

After pulling off their regular clothes and helping each other zip up the backs of their dresses, they were almost ready.

The wedding was to start in 10 minutes, and the maids were stressing out over the girls who were hardly ready, for they'd been chatting the entire time.

Katara and Suki took a last admiring look in the body—length mirror at themselves.

Suki looked different—but gorgeous none the less. She was all dressed up in gold that went differently but well with her hair and eyes, especially for people who knew what color she usually wore—green…and brown. Her hair was pulled neatly back, with two small braids on each side hanging forward. Upon her small feet were pretty slippers of the color black—but shiny, so it looked good with the glittery dress.

Katara looked, if possible, even better. The blue, long—sleeved dress clothed her formative body amazingly. The dress was the purest color of light blue ever seen, and glistening were the sparkles scattered all over it. And to make her look even better, Katara's long, beautiful hair was for once down—straight, clean-ended, and brushed; and in it a matching blue sprinkled head band, along with blue sprinkles in the hair itself. Around her neck, she wore her mother's necklace, which surprisingly went perfectly with her outfit. And on her feet were soft, small, blue, sparkly slippers.

Both girls had on a bit of make up, Katara wearing blue eye shadow, and Suki wearing gold eye shadow—both glittering.

The girls smiled, and hurried out of the room to the entrance hall.

There, a maid stood, helping with the order of things. Katara stood by the wall as the woman arranged everyone in the order they would leave, knowing that she would be last.

Then, from the door across the way, came the line of handsome guys. About the same they were to the girls in the fact that most were from the Fire Nation and Katara had never seen them before. But near the back, Katara saw three people that she knew!

Sokka, Aang, and Haru! They all looked extraordinary with their black robes and hair all brushed—except Aang, who didn't have any hair.

Aang was at the very back, and Katara resolved without a problem that he would lead her down the aisle.

Katara grinned at them, and after looking over her admiringly—except Sokka, that'd be sick—they grinned back.

She waved at Haru, who waved back after—checking her out. He even looked a bit sad that he wasn't the one marrying her, but he brushed it off and put a smile back on his handsome face.

Then, suddenly, the maid rushed over to her, saying, "Oh, dear! The groom is coming, why aren't you in that room?"

"Because you didn't tell me to go there." Katara said quizzically.

The maid shook her head, shoving Katara into the bedroom.

Shaking her head, she sat upon the bed. There was a window on the left wall, and Katara wondered what the view was.

Getting up sneakily, she knelt beside it and looked out. Sure enough, there was the set up of the wedding, and supposedly, the seating of the mothers—mother was taking place.

She saw Iroh take Gran Gran by the arm, and lead her to her seat, and then sit down himself.

Next, the doors opened and out walked Zuko! A tree was naturally in the way, and the window was blurry, so she couldn't see him too well, but his outline told her he looked really sexy, as usual.

After Zuko reached the front, the bridesmaids and groomsmen started down the aisle in pairs, and just as she saw a cute couple of Sokka and Suki go past, the maid opened the door, smiling knowingly.

She smiled at Katara, saying, "Yes, yes. No one has ever missed the chance."

Katara laughed, and walked back out of the room, just to see Haru and a Fire Nation girl exiting.

And now, the music changed to a piano music of Pachelbel Cannon In Dm and she took Aang's arm as he smiled lovingly at her.

Katara smiled back.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded nervously, and the doors re-opened to expose her…and Aang.

Aang and Katara walked out to the open day, Katara practically shaking from nerves.

Every head was turned toward her, every face looking her way, and every eye upon her.

Her eyes flickered around, looking from her Gran Gran in a dark, blue dress, to the Fire Nation groomsmen, who were eyeing her body curiously.

Finally, her eyes fell upon Zuko.

She smiled even bigger, and he smiled back lovingly.

His gorgeous brown hair reached his forehead, and was pulled into his usual, hot, sexy, high ponytail; and his face was clean and clear.

Upon his HOT form was a flowing, black robe, gold and red on the collar, cuffs, and hem. Overall, he looked AMAZING, and he obviously thought she looked awesome too, for he was staring at her as if stunned.

Finally, Aang and Katara reached the front, and they parted—Aang to go stand with the groomsmen, and Katara to walk with Zuko to the alter.

Facing each other, they gazed into each other eyes, barely hearing the pope's words as he said, "We're gathered here today to wed this couple of Katara and Zuko. Together, they shall rule the Fire Nation…Lord Zuko, do you take this lovely, beautiful—"

"Ah-hem!" Zuko said, to keep the pope from…going that way.

"Er…sorry…to be your wife? Do you vow to protect and stay with her until your life comes to an end?"

"I do." Zuko said, a little uneasily at the pope's weird words, but looking Katara straight in her eyes with his lovely, amber ones.

"And do you," the pope turned to Katara, "take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Katara answered.

"Now! This couple has been wed! Lord Zuko, you may kiss the bride."

Zuko and Katara took each other's hands—never mind those; they took each other's _bodies_ and pulled into a strong kiss. Zuko's lips were soft and smooth, as Katara kissed him with such joy in herself, and he kissed her back.

_**AN: AWW! So cute! And mushy—blek! Wow. That took like THREE hours to type up! Geez! Dang, Katara's getting married at 14! Wow! OY! Anyway, read and reply, and sorry it took me so long to update!**_


	21. Arrival of the Comet

**Arrival of the Comet**

**_AN: Hallo, there! I'm finally back, and ready to type! This is my last real chapter, but there will be an epilogue coming out, too! Thank you for all of your nice reviews, and here's the chapter! Enjoy!_**

After the joyful reception, Zuko and Katara, hand in hand, stood by the exit gate, wishing everyone good night and safe travels.

Finally, after everyone had gone, Zuko and Katara joined up with their friends still here—Haru, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Gran Gran—to chat.

Aang would begin Earthbending the next morning, and for now they simply would relax—their stomachs full of delicious, rich cake (five-layered chocolate with icing in the center, and whipped cream atop it around the circular edge, enclosing the wedding figures of Katara and Zuko) and wine, sitting down to settle their cramps of dancing on a full stomach.

"Wow." Katara stated, smiling.

Aang nodded, recalling the great time he had experienced—dancing with Katara for his 1st time. It had been amazing, feeling her body move with his in the form, and dipping and twirling her around, her light body following graciously. But the dance and party was over, and it was time to move on, and to think about the things to come.

"The comet it coming in 3 weeks, Aang. You should get some rest so you'll be ready to train tomorrow." Sokka said in an adult-like voice.

"Who're you to tell me that?" Aang retorted, angry that everyone but him would—AGAIN—get to stay up late.

Sokka was about to reply, when Katara agreed, "Actually, you should get to bed, Aang, you have a big day tomorrow."

Aang pouted like the child he was, but nodded, slouching off to his room, not a thought of sleep in his entire head. He'd rather eat a hog-monkey than waste time sleeping while all the older folks chattered away through the night until the morning came.

In fact, he would not even go to his room! Instead of doing what Katara told him—and Sokka, but who cared about him?—Aang hid behind a statue and listened to them talk.

Zuko relaxed against the back of the couch, his back to Aang and his left arm around Katara, drawing her close to him.

Sokka shook his head at this, and said, "Whatever."

Zuko ignored this and said, "I realize that our prisoner—Jet—is still alive. What shall we do about the impudent wench?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, bored and tired, saying, "no one cares about him—just kill him! One less mouth to feed."

"Speaking of mouths to feed, Sokka, you should really stop pigging out at the kitchens every day. I mean, there IS a reason our body THROWS UP! And flush the public toilet when you do, please!" Katara said.

Sokka glared at her, so tired he was even more cranky than usual, and then abruptly stood up and stomped off to bed, not even noticing as he walked past Aang, who hadn't even realized Sokka was coming his way, and slid behind the statue with an "Eek!" that Sokka heard, but thought nothing of, for his tired body needed rest—to refresh his stuffed body of his double—sized pig-out.

Haru, Zuko and Katara were left, and Zuko said, "Would you like to stay longer in the Fire Nation, Haru, or leave with Katara's grandmother? They have a ship leaving in 4 weeks."

"Err…I'll leave then." Haru stated, and then added, "I want to watch Aang defeat the comet."

Zuko nodded, and Haru left for his room, a guard showing him a one personally.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight, Katara?" Zuko asked his wife lovingly.

"Sure!" Katara said as Zuko smiled a bit slyly, and Katara did the same.

Arm-locked, the newly married couple walked to Zuko's room, eyes of Aang following them secretly, yet ceased when Zuko walked into the room, locking the door after him.

Katara looked at him questioningly for this, and he simply said, "For your safety!" and she nodded.

"I'll go change and wash up, Zuko." Katara offered, walking into the bathroom and grabbing a red robe.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and pulled off her dress, careful not to tear it, and when she found no where to put it, she opened the door slightly and threw it onto the only bed.

And just as she closed the door, she saw Zuko look at her, but turn away as he accidentally found out she was undressed, and she found the same for him—on the top, where his bare, muscled chest shown for a second until Katara closed the door.

Her back to it, she held a towel in front of HER bare chest and gasped from the awesomeness of it all. She pulled the other robe around her body, and tied it, and then brushed her teeth, washed her unblemished face, brushed her smooth hair, and washed her hands squeaky clean, opening the door again, revealing Zuko with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in one hand.

"H-hi! Sorry!" Katara said, tearing her eyes off of his awesome chest, having a sudden urge to kiss him, so she did!

Appalled, Zuko started, but then leaned forward and kissed her back.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take a shower. See you in a second!" Zuko said, still happy about the "good night kiss".

"M-kay!" she answered, sliding past him and climbing into the already warm bed, waiting for Zuko to return.

About 10 minutes later, he walked back in with a black robe tied around him, and climbed into the bed next to her.

She hugged him happily, and was about to fall asleep when she felt his warm hand around her waist.

She snuggled against him, and then untied her own robe, threw it to the floor, and snuggled against him even closer, trusting him with all her heart.

Zuko took this as a sign for him to do the same, and he also untied and pulled off his black robe, throwing it on the floor.

Then they hugged, and went to sleep, Zuko's hand wrapped around Katara's soft body.

The next morning, Aang walked out of his room and toward the courtyard, where master Haku was standing all professionally.

"We shall be going to where the earth has a more generous supply and it is not against the law to meddle with it." He said, motioning for Aang to follow him.

"Whatever." Aang said solemnly, still recalling last night's events.

At a place filled with—dirt, they started to train.

Katara had slipped on a blue dress, and was exploring the castle.

_Hmm_…she thought as she passed by the dungeons, recalling their conversation last night about Jet, and decided to check on her—yes, HER— prisoner.

Mainly commoners were who she passed by. And they looked up at her as she walked past them—their bodies dirty and ragged, and themselves—hopeless.

At the middle cell, she heard a voice growl, "Katara."

Stunned, she flipped around to see Jet!

Dirty, sickly, and smelly, Jet wearily was slumped against the side of the cell, glowering at her with unbearable hatred.

Katara stared back, hardly a foot away from the bars of his cold, metal cell.

Suddenly, Jet leapt up, and reached through the bars, grabbing her arm.

Katara screamed shortly, but was yanked toward him, his other hand coming over her mouth.

With her back pulled tightly against the bars, and Jet right behind her, twisting her arm painfully behind her back, she had no means of escape.

"Get me out of this, and no one gets hurt." Jet hissed in her ear.

"Why should I believe YOU! You're my prisoner, anyway!" Katara said, struggling to free herself.

"Actually, it's quite the other way around!" Jet whispered back venomously.

"Let her go!" A voice yelled, and Katara's and Jet's heads both flipped around to the entry way—Katara's with glee, Jet's with horror, as they saw Zuko!

"Take one step closer and your girlfriend dies!" Jet said cruelly, his hands in a position ready to snap Katara's neck if Zuko took one false move.

Zuko stepped forward, and Jet's hands flinched, and he would have actually killed Katara if Zuko hadn't shouted out, "Wait! What do you want for her?"

"Zuko, no!" Katara shouted painstakingly.

"Shut up, wretch!" Jet said, smirking, and turned to Zuko and said, "she dies, or you die and set me free."

Katara would not let anything happen to Zuko, and she also didn't really wish to die herself, so, with all the energy she possessed, running on pure hatred of Jet, Katara gathered up all forms of water from all around her, brought it to herself, and performed the strongest water whip over her shoulder, knocking out Jet before he could do anything.

She felt his hands loosen his grip on her, and then totally fall off of her, and she ran over to Zuko, hugging him.

He hugged her back, saying, "Katara, you need to be more careful from now on."

Katara smiled saying, "Who are you, my mother?"

Zuko grinned back and they left the uncomfortable dungeons quickly.

(2 weeks later)

A night before the comet, and the tension everyone had was unbearable.

Aang was meditating in his room, preparing for the enormous event coming so soon.

He had mastered Earthbending—1 5-hour five hour session a day, having almost no time to relax, as he was almost always at incessant, strenuous training—or sleeping. He was as ready as could be.

That night, Zuko and Katara sat in their king—sized bed, Zuko's hand wrapped around Katara's thin waist, both not getting to sleep.

The entire world depended on tomorrows and what the outcome would be, and every person depended on Aang.

Moments of silence passed, the clocks seemed to be set to run half as fast.

Finally, it was almost 1:00 in the morning, and Katara finally drifted off to a light sleep, though Zuko still was awake.

…

It was finally the morning, and Zuko didn't even sleep in even though he had stayed up so late, he wasn't sure if he had slept at all.

It was the morning of the comet.

No one was smiling in the morning—not that anyone was awake at 6:00, but same difference!

And poor Aang forced down some cold cereal, trying to choke it down past the enormous lump in his throat.

Instead of the clocks seeming to be bewitched to run half as fast, now they seemed to run TWICE as fast!

Before they knew it, it was noon—lunchtime—then 2:00…then 3:00…then 4:00…then 5:00…and then, 6:00.

Aang wobbled on his skinny, nervous legs, and out to the courtyard, where there was earth and a stream, and plenty of space for bending—he could see that everyone had tried to help him as much as they could, but no one could truly get him out of this unbearable situation.

Aang sighed, and then breathed deeply in…and out…and got ready.

Zuko held tightly onto Katara's arm as the group of Sokka, Iroh, Haru, Zuko, and Katara were gathered for this…occasion, even though they hadn't interacted much over the past few weeks, this was a good chance to bring everyone together.

The group backed away as it was time.

Aang whirled some air and earth around him, lifting him up toward the skies, giving one last sad look at Katara as if this was the end of the world.

Aang disappeared from view as he soared upward to defeat the greatest threat of the world, and did not return for some time.

The group waited in silent terror, wondering when he would return.

Another hour passed…another half hour, and still no sight of Aang.

Katara just could not imagine her young friend so high up in the skies, fighting with all his power, strength, energy, and determination to defeat the comet once and for all.

And just as another hour was about to pass, there was a spec in the sky, floating down.

Aang floated down to the ground many feet away, and Katara and the rest rushed over to him.

Several lumps of soot floated down around him as his clothes fell back down, hanging limply around his tired body.

Katara asked him, "Did you do it? Did you defeat the comet?"

"Yes, Katara, I did it." Aang said, extremely weak, and then added, "Katara?"

"Yes?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"There's something I've never told you before. I like you—more than a friend."

"Oh!—Aang!" Katara said softly, surprised, and still worried about her friend's poor state,

"And I tried my hardest—I did it." Aang said wit a strained smile, and then closed his eyes.

For good.

_**AN: No flames, please, I worked REALLY hard on this, and epilogue is coming out soon! Read and reply, please!**_


	22. Epilogue

**_Arianna here and ready to finish up this AWESOME story! _****_Mkay, I know you all have been waiting FOREVER for this, so here it is! I forgot CENTURIES ago who won first review, but sorry! Here it is! Sorry again for the ling wait!_**

Katara's body shook as she hugged Aang to her body, and ignored Zuko's comments and suggestion.

She shook her head, and then burst out crying, and sputtered out, "It's no use! He's—he's—dead. And it's my entire fault!" and started sobbing over Aang's motionless body, and body that would airbend no longer.

Zuko stood there helplessly, not even thinking about suggesting taking Aang to medical care. It was there clear and plain: the Avatar was dead. He looked at the others: Sokka, Iroh, and Haru, who were all crowded around Katara with concern.

Zuko glimpsed around them many commoners stopping, ones who had no idea of all the events that had just happened, and coming closer. Zuko didn't want anyone to know yet, especially Fire Nation citizens. He simply had a bad feeling about what would happen if anyone found out the Avatar was dead. He had planned for Aang to help him control the Fire Nation instead of the comet, so he'd need to figure out a way for this to work.

Too many things to think about, but to deal with one thing at a time, he motioned to the rest to come with him back to the safety of the castle, and when Katara refused to go, and insisted upon staying outside for some reason, he finally had to simply pick her up, while she was still holding Aang. It was very awkward, and so Zuko allowed one of the males to carry Aang's limp body as he held Katara, sobbing, in his strong arms.

Once in the palace, Zuko and the rest had a council meeting, or more like they tried to comfort Katara with ideas of the future.

"Too many problems at once for my liking, but one is: is there any food? I'm starving!" Sokka said, but gave a real issue after he had a few hate looks from everyone, especially Katara who sat back up from Zuko's lap, her eyes red from crying, and started shouting, "How can you think about food at a time like this! Our best friend, like a family member, the Avatar, Aang! He's dead!" and then started crying again.

"Sorry!" Sokka said, flustered, and replaced his statement with, "Well, for one, what do we do about Jet? He's been a prisoner for months and has been no threat at all except a nuisance and anther mouth to feed.—and don't you go there!" for Haru had looked as if he were about to mention something.

Zuko and Katara exchanged nervous glances, remembering the other day and Katara's little "going" with Jet in the cells, but they chatted with the rest and moments later came up with the choice of exiling him from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom or killing him.

"So who wishes him dead?" Haru stated, looking around.

"I do." Said Zuko coldly.

"Me too." Sokka added.

Katara lifted her head again, and simply said, "I don't want him killed, just that too many people have died over this time period, and I don't think we should kill another…person…"

"I agree." Haru said,

Everyone then looked at Iroh, to fix the tie, and he simply shook his head and said, "Ahh, all I can say is: What would the Avatar wish?"

No one spoke for a moment, and then Katara said, "Aang never would want someone killed. He would want Jet to have to live, but in exile."

Zuko nodded, and closed that problem with saying, "Haru, you're ship has been delayed a bit, for we will use it to quickly get Jet out of the Fire Nation."

Haru nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment, thinking of what should be done further, for no one could think of any other problem at the moment.

Aang's funeral had already been thought to be later, a week or so away (**_Though you readers won't have to attend one again!_**), and it seemed as if everything was solved.

"Well, that's all for now. I'll see you all later." Zuko said, picking up his body, and pulling Katara up also, and they walked into Zuko's room, Katara's head resting on his shoulder and his hand around her waist.

Everyone else also got up, and went to bed.

For now, all seemed well. What could ever go wrong?That's what everyone felt as they happily got into bed and fell asleep, having no idea of the things later to come in their life.

**_AN: And that's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, and the sequel should be coming out in March or April! I can't wait! Can you? And if you're wondering why the long wait, I gotta write it, ya know! It can't be horrible, cuz I seriously care about you reviewers! Also, I will tell you that we're going 10 or more years into the future in the sequel, and so we'll have knew AND old characters! But mainly new! Get ready to meet the whole new trio! And btw, there's a REASON Jet didn't die! (Wink wink) LOL! Well, read and reply! And your welcome for FINALLY posting this! LOL! Jk!_**


End file.
